When this Cruel War is Over
by k.a.g.39
Summary: Just a what if story that's been on my mind to do. Hope you enjoy it. Katherine
1. Chapter 1

The start is when he leaves her...Everything was originally from the book until I started after he said, "My dear I don't give a damn." The story is sort of mixed with the movie and the book.

The front door was slightly ajar and she trotted, breathless, into the hall and paused for a moment under the rainbow prisms of the chandelier. For all its brightness the house was very still, not with the serene stillness of sleep but with a watchful, tired silence that was faintly ominous. She saw at a glance that Rhett was not in the parlor or the library and her heart sank. Suppose he should be out--out with Belle or wherever it was he spent the many evenings when he did not appear at the supper table? She had not bargained on this.

She had started up the steps in search of him when she saw that the door of the dining room was closed. Her heart contracted a little with shame at the sight of that closed door, remembering the many nights of this last summer when Rhett had sat there alone, drinking until he was sodden and Pork came to urge him to bed. That had been her fault but she'd change it all. Everything was to be different from now on--but, please God, don't let him be too drunk tonight. If he's too drunk he won't believe me and he'll laugh at me and that will break my heart.

She quietly opened the dining-room door a crack and peered in. He was seated before the table, slumped in his chair, and a full decanter stood before him with the stopper in place, the glass unused. Thank God, he was sober! She pulled open the door, holding herself back from running to him. But when he looked up at her, something in his gaze stopped her dead on the threshold, stilled the words on her lips.

He looked at her steadily with dark eyes that were heavy with fatigue and there was no leaping light in them. Though her hair was tumbling about her shoulders, her bosom heaving breathlessly and her skirts mud splattered to the knees, his face did not change with surprise or question or his lips twist with mockery. He was sunken in his chair, his suit wrinkling untidily against his thickening waist, every line of him proclaiming the ruin of a fine body and the coarsening of a strong face. Drink and dissipation had done their work on the coin-clean profile and now it was no longer the head of a young pagan prince on new-minted gold but a decadent, tired Caesar on copper debased by long usage. He looked up at her as she stood there, hand on heart, looked quietly, almost in a kindly way, that frightened her.

"Come and sit down," he said. "She is dead?" She nodded and advanced hesitantly toward him, uncertainty taking form in her mind at this new expression on his face. Without rising, he pushed back a chair with his foot and she sank into it. She wished he had not spoken of Melanie so soon. She did not want to talk of her now, to re-live the agony of the last hour. There was all the rest of her life in which to speak of Melanie. But it seemed to her now, driven by a fierce desire to cry: "I love you," that there was only this night, this hour, in which to tell Rhett what was in her mind. But there was something in his face that stopped her and she was suddenly ashamed to speak of love when Melanie was hardly cold.

"Well, God rest her," he said heavily. "She was the only completely kind person I ever knew."

"Oh, Rhett!" she cried miserably, for his words brought up too vividly all the kind things Melanie had ever done for her. "Why didn't you come in with me? It was dreadful--and I needed you so!"

"I couldn't have borne it," he said simply and for a moment he was silent. Then he spoke with an effort and said, softly: "A very great lady."

His somber gaze went past her and in his eyes was the same look she had seen in the light of the flames the night Atlanta fell, when he told her he was going off with the retreating army--the surprise of a man who knows himself utterly, yet discovers in himself unexpected loyalties and emotions and feels a faint self-ridicule at the discovery.

His moody eyes went over her shoulder as though he saw Melanie silently passing through the room to the door. In the look of farewell on his face there was no sorrow, no pain, only a speculative wonder at himself, only a poignant stirring of emotions dead since boyhood, as he said again: "A very great lady."

Scarlett shivered and the glow went from her heart, the fine warmth, the splendor which had sent her home on winged feet. She half-grasped what was in Rhett's mind as he said farewell to the only person in the world he respected and she was desolate again with a terrible sense of loss that was no longer personal. She could not wholly understand or analyze what he was feeling, but it seemed almost as if she too had been brushed by whispering skirts, touching her softly in a last caress. She was seeing through Rhett's eyes the passing, not of a woman but of a legend--the gentle, self-effacing but steel-spined women on whom the South had builded its house in war and to whose proud and loving arms it had returned in defeat.

His eyes came back to her and his voice changed. Now it was light and cool.

"So she's dead. That makes it nice for you, doesn't it?"

"Oh, how can you say such things," she cried, stung, the quick tears coming to her eyes. "You know how I loved her!"

"No, I can't say I did. Most unexpected and it's to your credit, considering your passion for white trash, that you could appreciate her at last."

"How can you talk so? Of course I appreciated her! You didn't. You didn't know her like I did! It isn't in you to understand her-- how good she was--"

"Indeed? Perhaps not."

"She thought of everybody except herself--why, her last words were about you." There was a flash of genuine feeling in his eyes as he turned to her.

"What did she say?"

"Oh, not now, Rhett."

"Tell me."

His voice was cool but the hand he put on her wrist hurt. She did not want to tell, this was not the way she had intended to lead up to the subject of her love but his hand was urgent.

"She said--she said-- 'Be kind to Captain Butler. He loves you so much."

He stared at her and dropped her wrist. His eyelids went down, leaving his face dark and blank. Suddenly he rose and going to the window, he drew the curtains and looked out intently as if there were something to see outside except blinding mist.

"Did she say anything else?" he questioned, not turning his head.

"She asked me to take care of little Beau and I said I would, like he was my own boy."

"What else?"

"She said--Ashley--she asked me to look after Ashley, too."

He was silent for a moment and then he laughed softly. "It's convenient to have the first wife's permission, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

He turned and even in her confusion she was surprised that there was no mockery in his face. Nor was there any more interest in it than in the face of a man watching the last act of a none-too- amusing comedy.

"I think my meaning's plain enough. Miss Melly is dead. You certainly have all the evidence you want to divorce me and you haven't enough reputation left for a divorce to hurt you. And you haven't any religion left, so the Church won't matter. Then-- Ashley and dreams come true with the blessings of Miss Melly."

"Divorce?" she cried. "No! No!" Incoherent for a moment she leaped to her feet and running to him caught his arm. "Oh, you're all wrong! Terribly wrong. I don't want a divorce--I--" She stopped for she could find no other words.

He put his hand under her chin, quietly turned her face up to the light and looked for an intent moment into her eyes. She looked up at him, her heart in her eyes, her lips quivering as she tried to speak. But she could marshal no words because she was trying to find in his face some answering emotions, some leaping light of hope, of joy. Surely he must know, now! But the smooth dark blankness which had baffled her so often was all that her frantic, searching eyes could find. He dropped her chin and, turning, walked back to his chair and sprawled tiredly again, his chin on his breast, his eyes looking up at her from under black brows in an impersonal speculative way.

She followed him back to his chair, her hands twisting, and stood before him.

"You are wrong," she began again, finding words. "Rhett, tonight, when I knew, I ran every step of the way home to tell you. Oh, darling, I--"

"You are tired," he said, still watching her. "You'd better go to bed."

"But I must tell you!"

"Scarlett," he said heavily, "I don't want to hear--anything."

"But you don't know what I'm going to say!"

"My pet, it's written plainly on your face. Something, someone has made you realize that the unfortunate Mr. Wilkes is too large a mouthful of Dead Sea fruit for even you to chew. And that same something has suddenly set my charms before you in a new and attractive light," he sighed slightly. "And it's no use to talk about it."

She drew a sharp surprised breath. Of course, he had always read her easily. Heretofore she had resented it but now, after the first shock at her own transparency, her heart rose with gladness and relief. He knew, he understood and her task was miraculously made easy. No use to talk about it! Of course he was bitter at her long neglect, of course he was mistrustful of her sudden turnabout. She would have to woo him with kindness, convince him with a rich outpouring of love, and what a pleasure it would be to do it!

"Darling, I'm going to tell you everything," she said, putting her hands on the arm of his chair and leaning down to him. "I've been so wrong, such a stupid fool--"

"Scarlett, don't go on with this. Don't be humble before me. I can't bear it. Leave us some dignity, some reticence to remember out of our marriage. Spare us this last."

She straightened up abruptly. Spare us this last? What did he mean by "this last"? Last? This was their first, their beginning.

"But I will tell you," she began rapidly, as if fearing his hand upon her mouth, silencing her. "Oh, Rhett, I love you so, darling! I must have loved you for years and I was such a fool I didn't know it. Rhett, you must believe me!" He looked at her, standing before him, for a moment, a long look that went to the back of her mind. She saw there was belief in his eyes but little interest. Oh, was he going to be mean, at this of all times? To torment her, pay her back in her own coin?

"Oh, I believe you," he said at last. "But what of Ashley Wilkes?"

"Ashley!" she said, and made an impatient gesture. "I--I don't believe I've cared anything about him for ages. It was--well, a sort of habit I hung onto from when I was a little girl. Rhett, I'd never even thought I cared about him if I'd ever known what he was really like. He's such a helpless, poor-spirited creature, for all his prattle about truth and honor and--"

"No," said Rhett. "If you must see him as he really is, see him straight. He's only a gentleman caught in a world he doesn't belong in, trying to make a poor best of it by the rules of the world that's gone."

"Oh, Rhett, don't let's talk of him! What does he matter now? Aren't you glad to know-- I mean, now that I--"

As his tired eyes met hers, she broke off in embarrassment, shy as a girl with her first beau. If he'd only make it easier for her! If only he would hold out his arms, so she could crawl thankfully into his lap and lay her head on his chest. Her lips on his could tell him better than all her stumbling words. But as she looked at him, she realized that he was not holding her off just to be mean. He looked drained and as though nothing she had said was of any moment.

"Glad?" he said. "Once I would have thanked God, fasting, to hear you say all this. But, now, it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? What are you talking about? Of course, it matters! Rhett, you do care, don't you? You must care. Melly said you did."

"Well, she was right, as far as she knew. But, Scarlett, did it ever occur to you that even the most deathless love could wear out?"

She looked at him speechless, her mouth a round O.

"Mine wore out," he went on, "against Ashley Wilkes and your insane obstinacy that makes you hold on like a bulldog to anything you think you want. . . . Mine wore out."

"But love can't wear out!"

"Yours for Ashley did."

"But I never really loved Ashley!"

"Then, you certainly gave a good imitation of it--up till tonight. Scarlett, I'm not upbraiding you, accusing you, reproaching you. That time has passed. So spare me your defenses and your explanations. If you can manage to listen to me for a few minutes without interrupting, I can explain what I mean. Though God knows, I see no need for explanations. The truth's so plain."

She sat down, the harsh gas light falling on her white bewildered face. She looked into the eyes she knew so well--and knew so little--listened to his quiet voice saying words which at first meant nothing. This was the first time he had ever talked to her in this manner, as one human being to another, talked as other people talked, without flippancy, mockery or riddles.

"Did it ever occur to you that I loved you as much as a man can love a woman? Loved you for years before I finally got you? During the war I'd go away and try to forget you, but I couldn't and I always had to come back. After the war I risked arrest, just to come back and find you. I cared so much I believe I would have killed Frank Kennedy if he hadn't died when he did. I loved you but I couldn't let you know it. You're so brutal to those who love you, Scarlett. You take their love and hold it over their heads like a whip."

Out of it all only the fact that he loved her meant anything. At the faint echo of passion in his voice, pleasure and excitement crept back into her. She sat, hardly breathing, listening, waiting.

"I knew you didn't love me when I married you. I knew about Ashley, you see. But, fool that I was, I thought I could make you care. Laugh, if you like, but I wanted to take care of you, to pet you, to give you everything you wanted. I wanted to marry you and protect you and give you a free rein in anything that would make you happy--just as I did Bonnie. You'd had such a struggle, Scarlett. No one knew better than I what you'd gone through and I wanted you to stop fighting and let me fight for you. I wanted you to play, like a child--for you were a child, a brave, frightened, bullheaded child. I think you are still a child. No one but a child could be so headstrong and so insensitive."

His voice was calm and tired but there was something in the quality of it that raised a ghost of memory in Scarlett. She had heard a voice like this once before and at some other crisis of her life. Where had it been? The voice of a man facing himself and his world without feeling, without flinching, without hope.

Why--why--it had been Ashley in the wintry, windswept orchard at Tara, talking of life and shadow shows with a tired calmness that had more finality in its timbre than any desperate bitterness could have revealed. Even as Ashley's voice then had turned her cold with dread of things she could not understand, so now Rhett's voice made her heart sink. His voice, his manner, more than the content of his words, disturbed her, made her realize that her pleasurable excitement of a few moments ago had been untimely. Something was wrong, badly wrong. What it was she did not know but she listened desperately, her eyes on his brown face, hoping to hear words that would dissipate her fears.

"It was so obvious that we were meant for each other. So obvious that I was the only man of your acquaintance who could love you after knowing you as you really are--hard and greedy and unscrupulous, like me. I loved you and I took the chance. I thought Ashley would fade out of your mind. But," he shrugged, "I tried everything I knew and nothing worked. And I loved you so, Scarlett. If you had only let me, I could have loved you as gently and as tenderly as ever a man loved a woman. But I couldn't let you know, for I knew you'd think me weak and try to use my love against me. And always--always there was Ashley. It drove me crazy. I couldn't sit across the table from you every night, knowing you wished Ashley was sitting there in my place. And I couldn't hold you in my arms at night and know that--well, it doesn't matter now. I wonder, now, why it hurt. That's what drove me to Belle. There is a certain swinish comfort in being with a woman who loves you utterly and respects you for being a fine gentleman--even if she is an illiterate whore. It soothed my vanity. You've never been very soothing, my dear."

"Oh, Rhett . . ." she began, miserable at the very mention of Belle's name, but he waved her to silence and went on.

"And then, that night when I carried you upstairs--I thought--I hoped--I hoped so much I was afraid to face you the next morning, for fear I'd been mistaken and you didn't love me. I was so afraid you'd laugh at me I went off and got drunk. And when I came back, I was shaking in my boots and if you had come even halfway to meet me, had given me some sign, I think I'd have kissed your feet. But you didn't."

"Oh, but Rhett, I did want you then but you were so nasty! I did want you! I think--yes, that must have been when I first knew I cared about you. Ashley--I never was happy about Ashley after that, but you were so nasty that I--"

"Oh, well," he said. "It seems we've been at cross purposes, doesn't it? But it doesn't matter now. I'm only telling you, so you won't ever wonder about it all. When you were sick and it was all my fault, I stood outside your door, hoping you'd call for me, but you didn't, and then I knew what a fool I'd been and that it was all over."

He stopped and looked through her and beyond her, even as Ashley had often done, seeing something she could not see. And she could only stare speechless at his brooding face.

"But then, there was Bonnie and I saw that everything wasn't over, after all. I liked to think that Bonnie was you, a little girl again, before the war and poverty had done things to you. She was so like you, so willful, so brave and gay and full of high spirits, and I could pet her and spoil her--just as I wanted to pet you. But she wasn't like you--she loved me. It was a blessing that I could take the love you didn't want and give it to her. . . . When she went, she took everything."

Suddenly she was sorry for him, sorry with a completeness that wiped out her own grief and her fear of what his words might mean. It was the first time in her life she had been sorry for anyone without feeling contemptuous as well, because it was the first time she had ever approached understanding any other human being. And she could understand his shrewd caginess, so like her own, his obstinate pride that kept him from admitting his love for fear of a rebuff.

"Ah, darling," she said coming forward, hoping he would put out his arms and draw her to his knees. "Darling, I'm so sorry but I'll make it all up to you! We can be so happy, now that we know the truth and--Rhett--look at me, Rhett! There--there can be other babies--not like Bonnie but--" "Thank you, no," said Rhett, as if he were refusing a piece of bread. "I'll not risk my heart a third time." "Rhett, don't say such things! Oh, what can I say to make you understand? I've told you how sorry I am--"

"My darling, you're such a child. You think that by saying, 'I'm sorry,' all the errors and hurts of years past can be remedied, obliterated from the mind, all the poison drawn from old wounds. . . . Take my handkerchief, Scarlett. Never, at any crisis of your life, have I known you to have a handkerchief."

She took the handkerchief, blew her nose and sat down. It was obvious that he was not going to take her in his arms. It was beginning to be obvious that all his talk about loving her meant nothing. It was a tale of a time long past, and he was looking at it as though it had never happened to him. And that was frightening. He looked at her in an almost kindly way, speculation in his eyes.

"How old are you, my dear? You never would tell me."

"Twenty-eight," she answered dully, muffled in the handkerchief.

"That's not a vast age. It's a young age to have gained the whole world and lost your own soul, isn't it? Don't look frightened. I'm not referring to hell fire to come for your affair with Ashley. I'm merely speaking metaphorically. Ever since I've known you, you've wanted two things. Ashley and to be rich enough to tell the world to go to hell. Well, you are rich enough and you've spoken sharply to the world and you've got Ashley, if you want him. But all that doesn't seem to be enough now."

She was frightened but not at the thought of hell fire. She was thinking: "But Rhett is my soul and I'm losing him. And if I lose him, nothing else matters! No, not friends or money or--or anything. If only I had him I wouldn't even mind being poor again. No, I wouldn't mind being cold again or even hungry. But he can't mean-- Oh, he can't!"

She wiped her eyes and said desperately:

"Rhett, if you once loved me so much, there must be something left for me."

"Out of it all I find only two things that remain and they are the two things you hate the most--pity and an odd feeling of kindness."

Pity! Kindness! "Oh, my God," she thought despairingly. Anything but pity and kindness. Whenever she felt these two emotions for anyone, they went hand in hand with contempt. Was he contemptuous of her too? Anything would be preferable to that. Even the cynical coolness of the war days, the drunken madness that drove him the night he carried her up the stairs, his hard fingers bruising her body, or the barbed drawling words that she now realized had covered a bitter love. Anything except this impersonal kindness that was written so plainly in his face.

"Then--then you mean I've ruined it all--that you don't love me any more?"

"That's right."

"But," she said stubbornly, like a child who still feels that to state a desire is to gain that desire, "but I love you!"

"That's your misfortune."

She looked up quickly to see if there was a jeer behind those words but there was none. He was simply stating a fact. But it was a fact she still would not believe--could not believe. She looked at him with slanting eyes that burned with a desperate obstinacy and the sudden hard line of jaw that sprang out through her soft cheek was Gerald's jaw.

"Don't be a fool, Rhett! I can make--"

He flung up a hand in mock horror and his black brows went up in the old sardonic crescents.

"Don't look so determined, Scarlett! You frighten me. I see you are contemplating the transfer of your tempestuous affections from Ashley to me and I fear for my liberty and my peace of mind. No, Scarlett, I will not be pursued as the luckless Ashley was pursued. Besides, I am going away."

Her jaw trembled before she clenched her teeth to steady it. Go away? No, anything but that! How could life go on without him? Everyone had gone from her, everyone who mattered except Rhett. He couldn't go. But how could she stop him? She was powerless against his cool mind, his disinterested words.

"I am going away. I intended to tell you when you came home from Marietta."

"You are deserting me?"

"Don't be the neglected, dramatic wife, Scarlett. The role isn't becoming. I take it, then, you do not want a divorce or even a separation? Well, then, I'll come back often enough to keep gossip down."

"Damn gossip!" she said fiercely. "It's you I want. Take me with you!"

"No," he said, and there was finality in his voice. For a moment she was on the verge of an outburst of childish wild tears. She could have thrown herself on the floor, cursed and screamed and drummed her heels. But some remnant of pride, of common sense stiffened her. She thought, if I did, he'd only laugh, or just look at me. I mustn't bawl; I mustn't beg. I mustn't do anything to risk his contempt. He must respect me even--even if he doesn't love me.

She lifted her chin and managed to ask quietly:

"Where will you go?"

There was a faint gleam of admiration in his eyes as he answered. "Perhaps to England--or to Paris. Perhaps to Charleston to try to make peace with my people."

"But you hate them! I've heard you laugh at them so often and--"

He shrugged.

"I still laugh--but I've reached the end of roaming, Scarlett. I'm forty-five--the age when a man begins to value some of the things he's thrown away so lightly in youth, the clannishness of families, honor and security, roots that go deep-- Oh, no! I'm not recanting, I'm not regretting anything I've ever done. I've had a hell of a good time--such a hell of a good time that it's begun to pall and now I want something different. No, I never intend to change more than my spots. But I want the outer semblance of the things I used to know, the utter boredom of respectability--other people's respectability, my pet, not my own--the calm dignity life can have when it's lived by gentle folks, the genial grace of days that are gone. When I lived those days I didn't realize the slow charm of them--"

Again Scarlett was back in the windy orchard of Tara and there was the same look in Rhett's eyes that had been in Ashley's eyes that day. Ashley's words were as clear in her ears as though he and not Rhett were speaking. Fragments of words came back to her and she quoted parrot-like: "A glamor to it--a perfection, a symmetry like Grecian art."

Rhett said sharply: "Why did you say that? That's what I meant."

"It was something that--that Ashley said once, about the old days."

He shrugged and the light went out of his eyes.

"Always Ashley," he said and was silent for a moment.

"Scarlett, when you are forty-five, perhaps you will know what I'm talking about and then perhaps you, too, will be tired of imitation gentry and shoddy manners and cheap emotions. But I doubt it. I think you'll always be more attracted by glister than by gold. Anyway, I can't wait that long to see. And I have no desire to wait. It just doesn't interest me. I'm going to hunt in old towns and old countries where some of the old times must still linger. I'm that sentimental. Atlanta's too raw for me, too new."

"Stop," she said suddenly. She had hardly heard anything he had said. Certainly her mind had not taken it in. But she knew she could no longer endure with any fortitude the sound of his voice when there was no love in it.

He paused and looked at her quizzically.

"Well, you get my meaning, don't you?" he questioned, rising to his feet.

She threw out her hands to him, palms up, in the age-old gesture of appeal and her heart, again, was in her face.

"No," she cried. "All I know is that you do not love me and you are going away! Oh, my darling, if you go, what shall I do?"

For a moment he hesitated as if debating whether a kind lie were kinder in the long run than the truth. Then he shrugged.

"Scarlett, I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken--and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived. Perhaps, if I were younger--" he sighed. "But I'm too old to believe in such sentimentalities as clean slates and starting all over. I'm too old to shoulder the burden of constant lies that go with living in polite disillusionment. I couldn't live with you and lie to you and I certainly couldn't lie to myself. I can't even lie to you now. I wish I could care what you do or where you go, but I can't."

He drew a short breath and said lightly but softly: "My dear, I don't give a damn."

\\

Scarlett looked at him walking up the stairs and tears started in her eyes. She gave up. It was hopeless. He didn't love her anymore. And it was all her fault. Everything was all her fault.

She sat down and starred at the ground looking at the details of the carpet. Then she suddenly remembered the dance at the bazaar. How Rhett had bid one hundred fifty dollars in gold for her. At the thought of that she smiled. She remembered how she hated him. And how happy she was to dance. How he told her about her reputation and how she could do without it with enough courage. And she remembered the beautiful tune they danced to: 'When this Cruel War is Over'. What a divine tune it was! She remembered she sang it to him then suddenly had an urge to sing it. And to her surprise, she did. She began:

"Dearest one, do you remember  
When we last did meet?  
When you told me how you loved me,  
Kneeling at my feet?  
Oh, how proud you stood before me  
In your suit of gray,  
When you vowed from me and country  
Ne'er to go astray.  
Weeping sad and lonely,  
Sighs and tears how vain!  
When this cruel war is over  
Pray that we meet again!"

Scarlett's head started spinning. And suddenly she was in a different room. It wasn't dark like the room she had just been in. It was very bright and vibrant and she felt happy. She was confused.

"Where am I" she thought frantically.

Suddenly confusion left her and she recognized the place. The bazaar! She became more concious of what she was doing. She was in Rhett's arms dancing to 'When this Cruel War is Over'.

She looked at him confusingly and looked around. "What? Wasn't I just...at..." her thoughts were interupted by Rhett's voice.

"That was beautiful..." he said and smiled yet sensing something was wrong he said, "Scarlett...?"

She turned to him and thought, "What should I do...should I tell him what I just experienced. No! I'll just act like nothing happened. I'll act normal. And I'll think about this tomorrow." She quickly threw the incident out of her mind and forgot it and looked him in the eyes.

She smiled and said, "Thank you. It is a wonderful tune. Oh Captain Butler, you waltz so well." then she lowered her eyes and frowned and said sadly, "I fear it'll be years and years before I'll ever dance again."

Rhett looked at her and smirked, "No, it'll be in a few minutes. I'm going to bid you in for the next reel...and the next..." he was about to continue but Scarlett raised her head and gasped.

"Well...if it's for the Cause then I suppose..."

Rhett laughed and said, "Oh damn the cause, you just want to dance."

"Rhett!" Scarlett tried to look mad and shocked but there was a smile on her face.

"Come on say it...you don't give a damn about the Cause and you never have and..."

"Rhett do lower your voice. Someone might hear."

"I'm not going to lower my voice until you say it."

"Oh alright!" Scarlett said frustratingly and continued, "I don't care about the Cause and I don't know everybody does. It's just plain silly to me...the Cause. I also can't stand the idea that widow's have to wear ugly black and isolate themselves from the world! It drives me crazy having to sit at home all day with nothing to do. I get so bored I could scream!" Scarlett finished and saw that he had an amused look on his face.

"Yes, I don't like the idea either. So you must stop wearing mourning." Rhett's eyes danced and were glowing. Full of amuzment.

"Stop mourning! No! I couldn't do a thing like that why...that's just impossible." she finished in a firm voice."Please Captain Butler don't hold me so tightly...everybody is looking." she begged.

"Everybody will look anyway." Rhett said smirking. The music stopped and Rhett released her. "There's the end of the waltz. Now I'm going to bid for you again."

Well that's my first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please people bear with me if their are any minor mistakes. Please tell me if you like the general story.

-Katherine


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I'm so happy you all like the story. It's just something I've been sorta preparing for quite some time. Although not all updates will be this quick. I just had the urge to write more. I'm again thankful for all your reviews and please tell me what you think of this chapter.

-Katherine

That night Scarlett sat down brushing her hair. She was thinking and humming 'When this Cruel War is Over'.

Her humming froze and she suddenly she remembered what happened to her while dancing.

She stopped brushing half way through her hair and put the brush down.

"What did happen? I don't really exactly remember what happened." Scarlett thought. "Oh God! I don't know what happened to me! I don't remember!" Scarlett's mind was frantically searching her memory, trying to get bits and pieces of something.

She started brushing her hair again still thinking.

"Wait! I remember something!" Scarlett nearly shouted. She put her hand on her mouth as if to quiet herself down.

"I was in a house, a dark and gloomy one at that. And Rhett...he was there!" Scarlett stopped her thoughts frowning she said aloud, "No...that can't be possible! God's Nightgown! Am I turning mad! It's simply impossible for that to happen. Why Rhett was...he was dancing with her not..." Scarlett put the brush down and slowly walked to the bed and got in it and pulled the covers to her neck.

"Wait...let me think." She shut her eyes for a moment trying to think of what happened.

She had been crying. Rhett was...he was leaving? No...wait...yes! She started to slowly remember a little bit of what they were talking about.

_"I am going away. I intended to tell you when you came home from  
Marietta." _

_"You are deserting me?"_

_"Don't be the neglected, dramatic wife, Scarlett. The role isn't  
becoming. I take it, then, you do not want a divorce or even a  
separation? Well, then, I'll come back often enough to keep gossip  
down."_

"Wife? But what? Divorce?" she sighed in frustration.

"What does all this mean?" she thought desperately.

Scarlett slowly started to fall asleep still thinking.

Suddenly she was in that cold, gloomy and dark place again.

She was dreaming...no doubt about it. But something was so real about this dream. Something odd. Then she saw the front door of this peculiar house open.

And there she was...walking in the house.

She looked at herself in shock.

"But I'm right here? What...? Why..."

Then she saw the ghostly looking Scarlett rush around the place as if searching for something.

She saw herself stop and look like she was thinking. Then turning, the ghost like Scarlett she was seeing, ran into a room a few paces from where she was standing.

Scarlett rushed in the room after her and there she was something which seemed to look familiar to her. It seemed as though she had done this before. It was an odd feeling that made her shiver.

There Rhett was sitting in a chair with a full decanter in front of him and an unused glass and she saw the ghost like figures, one standing, and the other sitting. Everything started to click.

She looked around then at herself and she look relieved then she spoke.

"Rhett..."

"Come and sit down." he said. "She's dead?"

Scarlett looked at them both.

"Something..." she thought. "Something is different about herself. And definantely Rhett!"

"I--I must be seeing the future! That's what happened to me on the dance floor! I saw exactely what I'm seeing now!" She thought.

Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at them both again.

Rhett had seemed different. As if tired or depressed. As if the glow about him was gone. The glow in which she always saw in his eyes. That day at Twelve Oaks and at the bazaar today. And the something that was strangely different about herself, she just didn't know.

The ghostly Scarlett sat on a chair near Rhett's.

She nodded slowly and looked so sad and gloomy.

"Wait? Who are they talking about? Who's dead?" Scarlett thought frantically.

She watched as Rhett's eyes turned more gloomy and dark.

"Well God rest her," he said heavily. "She was the only completely kind person I ever knew."

Scarlett thought frantically. "Who is he talking about?" Then it hit her. "Melanie!" she cried aloud. Then she was confused. "Melanie? She dead?"

She turned to them and listened to understand more.

"Oh Rhett! Why didn't you come in with me? It was dreadful--I needed you so!" Scarlett said.

Scarlett was even more confused.

"Why she had never cared anything about Melanie. Why do I look as if I'm actually sad. And Rhett! I, need Rhett?"

Then she remebered. The mill. Ashley. Melanie. Rhett. Then all the past events before what was taking place now came to her. Tears suddenly came to her eyes and she started to cry. She didn't know why she was crying but she felt deeply sad and somewhat ashamed and her cries turned to sobs.

Suddenly everything turned blurry and there stood before her Melanie and Aunt Pitty.

"Scarlett dear, what is it?" Melanie began her face looking pale and worried.

Scarlett became conscious of everything and turned to Melanie.

"Are you alright dear? We heard you crying and..."

"Yes Melly." Scarlett said calming down from her sobs. "I'm alright. I was just having a bad dream. That's all."

Aunt Pitty started complaining. "Oh Scarlett, you scared me so! I thought something awful happened like--like a thief or someone broke in! Oh dear me! Scaring a woman like me."

Scarlett apologized to her and she walked back to her room fanning herself.

Scarlett turned back to Melanie, who was tucking her in and fixing the covers, and smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright Scarlett?" Melanie said still worried.

"Yes Melly, I'm fine." Scarlett said sweetly.

"Alright dearest. Goodnight." Melanie said smiling and turned to the door.

"Melly wait..." Scarlett said quickly.

"Yes Scarlett?" Melanie said.

"Thank you for being so good and sweet to me." Scarlett smiled at her sincerely.

Melanie eyes brightened in shock and she smiled a big smile and said, "Your welcome dearest." Melanie still stood at the doorway a little shocked staring at Scarlett. Then she quickly snapped out of her shock and said, "Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight Melly." Scarlett said and smiled.

Melanie slowly closed the door and Scarlett turned over to her side still thinking of the dream.

"Was that dream really the future?" She thought for a few moments about Rhett.

"Rhett!" she exclaimed not too loudly. "In the dream I was really in love with him. Maybe...maybe I am in love with him now...but what of Ashley? Don't I love him? Oh I won't think about Ashley now!"

She turned to the other side and stared out the window that was close to the bed. "He's charming. And he's fun...and he is attractive."

She giggled. The idea of loving Rhett! It made her amused everytime she thought of it.

She remembered what she had dreamed of and the things she saw and actually sort of experienced on the dance floor. It was sorta a flash of her life right there while dancing.

Rhett had spent years with her...loving her...caring for her. Yet, she hadn't loved him. It was suddenly clear to her. All those events. She remembered no details although she remembered somethings of this strange flash to the future. Or the way things possibly would be like in the future.

"I think I am in love with him. It's strange that an experience like that could have such an impact on me, but, I think I am in love with him!"

Tired of thinking she turned on her back and looked to the ceiling and slowly found sleep again.

Well that's the end of chapter two! Again, hope you like it and please tell me what you think! Oh, and if some words are jumbled together likethis I don't know what happened but for some reason sometimes whenI push "Save Changes" some words change jumbled so please try to bear with it. I tried to go through and fix it but if there is any I missed...well I'll just try to get all of them next time:) sry!


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett awoke that morning in the same position she was last night. She stretched her arms out and yawned. She felt a little tired yet excited. "I might get to see Rhett today!" she thought excitingly.

She heard the sound of the servants getting breakfast ready so she quickly got out of the bedand went to get dressed. She looked at the line of dresses she had. She quickly picked out the black mourning dress and put it on. How she dreaded wearing black but somehow, it wasn't that bad now.

She walked to the door, opened it, and walked down the stairs merrily humming.

When she got down the stairs she saw Aunt Pitty sitting at the table looking distressed and Melanie looking a little brighter than usual.

"Good morning Scarlett dear." Melanie said warmly.

"Good morning Melly. Good morning Aunt Pitty." Scarlett said smiling to both of them.

Aunt Pitty looked even more distressed as if not hearing the warm 'Good morning' Scarlett gave.

"Oh dear!" Aunt Pitty wailed.

"What is it Aunt Pitty?" Melanie said looking at her confused and a little worried.

"Oh dear, Scarlett I know they're talking about you. Everybody! Probably right this minute over their breakfast. And probably talking about me and how bad a chaparone I am!" She started to fan herself harder and started moving around.

Scarlett sighed with annoyance.

"Oh Aunt Pitty, do calm down. So what if they talk! I don't care!" Scarlett looked at her and saw she was looking more nervous and a little shocked."Besides, I did it for the Cause." She added quickly.

"But still! The thought of a widow of less than a year dancing at a social gathering Oh! And especially with a man like Captain Butler! Oh everytime I think of it, I feel faint!"

Aunt Pitty started to go into a fainting spell and said, "Do fetch my smelling salts!" She cried.

Melanie quickly got up out of her chair and fetched the smelling salts which were always on the table nearby. She took the fan from Aunt Pitty's hand and started fanning her.

Melanie soothed her by saying, "Oh but Aunt Pitty, you know Scarlett did it for the Cause. Why, everybody probably thinks that!" Turning to Scarlett, Melanie smiled sweetly and said, "I think it was spendid of you to do such a noble thing!"

Scarlett smiled uneasily as she watched Melanie fan Aunt Pitty.

Finally when Aunt Pitty calmed down they all ate breakfast in silence. Then Scarlett finally asked, "Melanie, where is Wade?"

Melanie smiled and said, "Oh the poor dear, he heard you last night and got scared and I had to stay up for a long time trying to soothe him. He was really frightened, that poor thing!"

Scarlett smiled and laughed, "Oh Wade. He shouldn't be worried about me. Did he ever get some sleep?"

"Yes finally after a while he did." Melanie said. She smiled suddenly, "For children to worry about such things. Oh I wish I had my own little boy or girl." Melanie turned her gaze from Scarlett to nothing. Obviously buried in her thoughts.

Aunt Pitty still looked worried and Melanie smiling gazing at nothing and Scarlett picking at the food on her plate bored out of her mind.

"Oh if only someone would come! I don't care who. Or let something happen to break this awful silence. Let someone break down the front door for God's sake I need some excitement!" Scarlett thought wanting to scream to break the unbearable silence.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Scarlett jumped. Melanie snapped out of her thoughts looking to the door. Aunt Pitty looked at the door in anguish and started fanning herself.

Melanie quickly got up and went to answer the door.

Scarlett thought, "Oh what if it is Rhett! Oh who is it? Who is it!"

Scarlett leaned over her chair trying to get a better view of the door.

As Melanie opened the door Scarlett heard her say, "Why Mrs. Merriwether. What a lovely surprise."

Scarlett's heart dropped and she got annoyed. "Of all the people in Atlanta, she has to be the one to visit! That old hen! Oh God's Nightgown, why does she have to be such an old fool." Scarlett sighed in annoyance and heard them walking into the dining room.

"Hello Scarlett," Mrs. Merriwether looked at Scarlett with firmness.

Scarlett turned around in her chair and looked at her.

"Oh hello Mrs. Merriwether. How very good to see you." Scarlett thought, "Oh I wish you'd go to hell!"

"Yes, but Scarlett I haven't just come here for no reason at all. You know why I have come here I trust." Mrs. Merriwether grumbled.

"Yes Mrs. Merriwether I know about the--"

"Yes about dancing. Scarlett I must say I was terribly shocked at what you did. Dancing in public, and your a widow. A well brought up child of Ellen. Scarlett, as one of Ellen's friends I must speak for her. It is a disgrace to dishonor Charles--"

"Oh but Mrs. Merriwether you know Scarlett did it for the Cause. She probably raised more than anybody there." Melaniecut in,defending Scarlett.

"For the Cause or no Cause, it is still a disgrace. And especially dancing with Rhett Butler! That makes it even worse."

"Mrs. Merriweather I don't see that this is any of your business. Besides, I have to have some fun. I can't just sit around all day doing nothing."

"Well I never--" Mrs. Merriwether looked shocked at Scarlett.

"Mrs. Merriwether Scarlett is right, it isn't fair for us widows to do nothing all day. And it isn't your business." Melanie went to Scarlett side and locked her arm in Scarlett's.

Scarlett at that moment felt very glad to have Melanie stand by her. It felt good to have such a noble friend.

Mrs. Merriweather stood looking at them both with astonishment and anger.

"Melanie Wilkes, I never thought I'd see the day where you were disrespectful to your elders. I am extremely disappointed in theboth of you." Mrs. Merriwether gathered her things and started to walk to the door but then turned back.

"I forgot to say that everybody is talking about you Scarlett. And it isn't very pleasant talk either." Mrs. Merriwether said with anger and stormed out the door.

Aunt Pitty started to cry out of dispair.

"Did you hear what she said Scarlett! Everybody's talking about you! Oh dear, if only we didn't go to the bazaar."

"Name of God!" Scarlett said in annoyance and went up the stairs stomping a little.

When Scarlett got up the stairs ready to rush in her room she paused at Wade's door.

"Maybe I'll check on him." Scarlett said quietly to herself and slowly opened the door.

Wade was sitting on the bed. His feet were dangling and he was staring downward. He looked up and looked frightened.

"Hi Wade. How are you this morning?"

"Wade good," he said and he looked shyly into her eyes.

Scarlett smiled and said, "I bet you're wondering about last night. Well don't be worried. Mommy was only having a nightmare. A bad dream."

Wade looked very confused and said, "Mommy have bad dream? I thought Wade only have bad dreams."

Scarlett laughed and said, "No Wade, Mommy has bad dreams too. All the time in fact! Do you have bad dreams?"

Wade looked at her with sorrow. "Yes, bad dream. Blue monster!" Wade remembered his dream and shuttered with horror.

"Oh Wade." Scarlett hugged him when she saw he was scared. "Don't worry. Mommy will scare the blue monster away."

Wade smiled and said, "Really. Mommy really make blue monster go away?"

Scarlett smiled warmly and said, "Yes. I will. Now Wade you need to go downstairs and eat your breakfast! We don't want you to starve now do we?"

They both smiled at each other and Wade took her hand and they walked down together.

Once downstairs they saw that Melanie was already gone to her room and Aunt Pitty probably in her's.

"Fix Wade some breakfast Prissy." Scarlett said and sat down at the table.

Wade ate his breakfast and Scarlett sat on the chair across from him. She started to get extremely bored. She started humming 'Dixie' when she heard a knock at the door.

She sighed heavily. "Oh not another one! Why can't those old cats just leave me alone?"

Scarlett sighed again and got up and walked to the door.

She took hold of the door nob and closed her eyes and had a frown on her face. She opened the door and opened her eyes and gasped. "Yes!" she cried.

"Well, someone looks happy to see me." Rhett said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh don't be silly. I'm just so glad it's not another old hen coming to warn me about gossip and tell me how disgraceful I am."

Rhett laughed and said, "Another." Before he could say anything else she sighed.

"Yes! Mrs. Merriwether came by just a while ago. Oh those old cats. Why can't they just mind their own business."

Rhett looked amused and said, "Because, for some peculiar reason they think it **is **their business."

"Well--" Rhett continued. "I'm giving all of Atlanta another thing to gossip about being here right now so I'll get to the point of my coming here."

Rhett pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket.

"This is for Mrs. Wilkes. It's a present from me."

Scarlett's jaw dropped open. "What? Melly? A present for Melly!"

"Do I detect jelousy." He looked amused. "Well, it was something that was her's before."

Scarlett was confused but her confusion soon disappeared when she opened the envelope to reveal Melanie's wedding ring.

"Oh." Scarlett said quietly. "Oh!" Scarlett repeated this time in a heated rage. "But what about! What about my--"

"Don't worry. I have your too." Rhett pulledher wedding ringout. His eyes dancing.

She calmed down and took the ring from him and looked at it. Sighed and put it on her finger.

"I'll go call Melly! She'll be so thrilled to hear that--"

"No, I better leave now. Business calls and you don't want me staying so the old cats can gossip about us." He smirked.

She was a little disappointed but then she smiled.

She walked with him to the door and he turned to her and took her hand and kissed it and said, "Goodbye Mrs. Hamilton."

Scarlett quickly pulled her hand away and said, "How many times must I ask you to call me Scarlett?"

Rhett smiled and sarcastically took her hand again, kissed it and said, "Goodbye **Scarlett**." emphasizing the word Scarlett.

She smiled and stared after him as he entered his carriage and left.

She closed the door and paused for a moment. Then she went upstairs to give Melanie her wedding ring.

She got to her door and knocked on it softly and said, "Melly, it's me."

She opened the door to see Melanie reading what appeared to be a letter.

"Oh Scarlett darling, come in."

Scarlett walked toward her and Melanie got up and met her in the middle of the room.

"Melanie, I just want to say thank you for standing up for me against Mrs. Merriwether."

"Oh Scarlett dear, you're my sister. I'd do anything for you. Besides, I think it's rude and mean to go around casting stones at you as Mrs. Merriwether does."

Scarlett smiled and continued, "And I also have a surprise for you."

Melanie looked confused and smiled as Scarlett revealed the envelope.

"Rhett got it for you. He--"

"Captain Butler? But...Captain Butler was here?"

"Yes, he came especially to deliver this to you."

She handed the envelope to her and Melanie opened it and cried out in joy.

"Oh! Oh! My ring! My wedding ring! Oh Scarlett! Oh!" Melanie took it out the envelope letting the envelope drop out of her hands and she slowly put it on her finger.

Melanie stared at it for what seemed like forever then she looked at Scarlett, tears in her eyes. "Oh Scarlett!" She cried and hugged her tightly. "You don't know how much this means to me! Oh how kind Captain Butler is! He's so kind, considerate, and oh, those people were all wrong. He is a gentlemen."

Melanie broke the embrace and looked at her and asked, "But what of your ring my dear? Did Captain Butler--"

"Yes Melly, he brought mine too." Scarlett stuck her hand out to show Melanie and she looked relieved.

"Oh how kind he is. Is he still here now? I must thank him!"

"No," Scarlett said, "He had urgent business so he left quickly." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, well he'll be back here. I know he will. I'll thank him then. Or I'll write a thank you note! Yes!"

Melanie rushed to her desk and began writing quickly.

Scarlett walked out of her room and smiled. "How could Melly care so much about a wedding ring."

She smiled and walked to her room.

Hey guys! Sooo sorry it took so long to update! My computer had to be sent in somewhere to be fixed. So I just got it back today! I hope it doesn't see rushed. Hope you like this chapter...I shall update soon.

-Katherine


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months were boring for everybody. Scarlett didn't have much activity since the bazaar and rarely went out. Rhett didn't barely come and visit, only to give her updates on the war and see how she was. Melanie didn't get as many letters from Ashley as before. And Aunt Pitty just usually sat at home starring at nothing or trying to get people to talk with her.

Scarlett was sitting at her desk looking out the window. She was starring at the trees swaying and thought, "This is what I am doing right now...starring outside. I could be doing so many things right now if I hadn't married Charley. Oh! Why did I marry him? I don't even remember why." She thought for a moment and then she knew why she did marry him, "Because I wanted to hurt Ashley. Oh Ashley! He's the cause of all this. He's the fault. He's the reason I'm not dancing or socializing with anyone! I was such a stupid fool. Why did I even love him..but yet..." Her thoughts were interupted by Melanie busting the door open with the most happiest look on her face.

Scarlett jumped in her seat. Her heart pounding one hundred times as fast as it was before.

"Melanie Wilkes! Why in the world did you bust into my room like that. You scared me out of my clothes! God's Nightgown..."

"I'm sorry Scarlett but I'm just so happy! Oh Scarlett! Oh..." Melanie was smiling and moving her arms in delight.

"Melly, what on earth are you so excited for. What is it? Calm down...just tell me!"

Melanie smiled again and looked more excited and said, "Oh Scarlett! I just recieved a letter! Guess who it was from?"

Scarlett got annoyed. Why the only letters Melly gets is from Ashley!

"Was is Ashley?"

"Yes! Oh Scarlett guess what it said? I don't think you can guess so I'll tell you. Ashley said that everything is going fine at war--"

"Melanie Wilkes! Is that what you busted into my room, and interupting my thoughts, came to tell me? Oh bother the war--"

"But Scarlett you didn't let me finish! Ashley said that he's coming home four days before Christmas! Why that's only a few months away! Oh, Scarlett isn't that wonderful! Oh I'm so happy! Oh Scarlett my beloved is coming back to me!"

Scarlett thought for a moment. "So he's coming home. Hmph...that ninny."

"Thats fine Melanie. I'm glad for you. I should say, I'm excited to see Ashley as well." Scarlett said trying to sound a bit excited.

"Oh I know isn't it wonderful! Oh I must tell Aunt Pitty! I just got it in the mail. Oh she'll be sodelighted--"

With that Melanie rushed out the room to tell Aunt Pitty.

Scarlett grumbled. "So he's coming home."

Suddenly she was confused, "Wait, wasn't I in love with Ashley? Why it was only months ago that I confessed my love to him! Why do I feel annoyed that he's coming home. Why?" Her mind went on and on asking why, why.

Then suddenly she knew why. "Why? Because I'm not in love with him any longer! Am I? Am I really not in love with the man I loved since the age of fourteen? Oh, I won't think about this now! I'm tired of thinking. I'm just going to go downstairs. Yes, I'll go downstairs and I'll forget about it all right now."

/

The few months before December went by quickly. Melanie was more excited than ever and was always in the best of moods. Scarlett was annoyed at Melanie's excitement that seemed to grow bigger by the minutes. Aunt Pitty was fixing the house and was just as excited as Melanie.

As Melanie and Aunt Pitty both got more excited as the time went by Scarlett seemed to get more bored and more gloomier.

Melanie was working on a tunic so Scarlett, having nothing more to do, made something to go with it, with some of the remaining cloth Melanie didn't use.

She sat in the living room with Melanie about ten days before Ashley was coming home. Melanie was finishing the tunic and Scarlett was finishing her present to him. Melanie sat there with a smile bigger than ever. She worked delicately and slowly. When she messed up a little she simply said, "Oh!" chuckled a little and corrected her mistake and returning to that same big smile and patience while working. Scarlett on the other hand was working fast trying to get it done. She had finished it weeks before but it looked simply horrid so she had to try to fix all the little mistakes she carelessly didn't notice while doing it before.

Scarlett sat there finishing the details and finally sighed.

"Well, it's done."

Melanie looked up at it a her smile widened.

"Why it looks simply lovely! It matches perfectly. I know Ashley will love it!"

Melanie went back to her work and Scarlett sat there staring at her.

"Melly, are you ever going to get that tunic finished? It seems like ages ago when you started it after you got the cloth!"

"Oh, I know it has been a while but I want it to be perfect. It's so cold now and I don't want it to easily rip while he's fighting."

Melanie went back to her work again and smiled.

Scarlett sat starring out at nothing. "Oh, where did my life go. I'm so bored all the time. Why, I was never bored at Tara. I always had something to do. Well that's because I wasn't a widow! Oh!" she sighed and resumed her stare at nothing.

Finally Melanie looked up and sighed in content.

"I'm finished with it. I'm sure Ashley will love it."

Scarlett got up as Melanie got up to straighten it out and hold it up.

"It looks great Melly. I'm sure he'll love it too." Scarlett said and finding nothing else to do she went out of the room.

She walked upstairs and went to Wade's door.

She opened it to find him playing with his soldier toys.

"Hello Wade."

"Hello." Wade said calmly to her and continued playing with his soldiers.

She walked in and sat on a chair near him and smiled.

He finally looked up at her. She looked at him for a moment and thought, "He looks so much like Charles. Hmph."

She finally said, "Don't let me interupt your game. What are you playing?"

Wade smiled eagerly and said, "War, these Yankees. These us."

"Oh war? How exciting. Who's winning?"

Scarlett walked over to him and looked at the soldiers.

"Yankees loose. We win." Wade said as he picked up a southern soldier and knocked down a yankee.

Scarlett laughed softly and continued watching him as he knocked down more Yankees. Being fair to the Yankees he knocked over a couple Southern soldiers.

Wade suddenly stopped and looked up at her and thought for a moment then said, "Tell Wade about Father."

Scarlett turned a little rigid. Charles...why she didn't know anything about Charles. What would she tell him? Quickly she thought of something.

"Well, uh, Wade. I don't know everything about Charles. If you'd want to know more about him you'd have to ask Melly but I can tell you some things."

Wade seemed interested now and Scarlett continued.

"Well Wade, I first met your father before...I don't remember when but I remember I met him at the Wilkes' when I was about thirteen or fourteen. We weren't what you would say friends then. But then I met him again when I was sixteen at a barbecue at the Wilkes'. He loved me very much and asked me to marry him. I accepted and then---well--you came along. He left for the war only a week after we were married, full of bravery and courage. Then before he even got to fight he died in camp of phnemonia. He was a very kind and nice man and he was always so brave."-And so clumsy.She silently added. She finished with that and smiled at Wade.

Wade sat there thinking for a few moments then he smiled back at her and said, "Did Father know about Wade?"

"I don't think so. He died only a few weeks after joining at camp and I sent him letters but I don't think he ever received them because he never wrote back." Scarlett knew this wasn't true.Charles didn't know about Wade yes but she did not send him letters. He was the one that wrote her letters constantly until his death. She wrote back occastionally but never in her letters did she say anything about her being with child.

She suddenly felt guilty forthat so she took a breath and stood up.

"Well Wade, Mother has many things to do."

Scarlett kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Scarlett was about to enter her own when she suddenly heard Rhett's voice. He was talking to Aunt Pitty and she said, "Oh Captain Butler--you didn't have to get these for me." She heard Rhett laugh and say, "Would you rather I took them back." Aunt Pitty cried, "Oh no! I didn't mean that!" He laughed again and she said, "If you're looking for Scarlett I think she's in the living room with Melly working on a Christmas gift for--"

With that said Scarlett rushed into her room, fixed her hair a little and rushed to the top of the stairs.

"No, I'm right here. I finished the present."

Aunt Pitty said, "If you'll excuse me. I have to go get Uncle Peter. Oh he told me he'd help me--" Aunt Pitty didn't finish the sentence and just stomped out of the room.

Scarlett walked down, her hand held out.

Rhett took it lightly and kissed it softly his lips lingering on her hand for a moment then he let it go and held out a box of Bon Bon's.

She took it eagerly.

"Oh for me? Oh Rhett, you didn't have to."

Rhett laughed loudly and said, "Are you turning into old Pitty. Well then if I didn't have to I shall gladly take them back and give them to someone else who won't pay me back with a 'you didn't have to'."

Scarlett looked at him with shock as he stuck out his hand for the Bon Bon's. "You certainly will not get them back! I'll die before you take them away from me!"

He laughed loudly again. And they both stepped into the parlor.

He sat down and lighted a match to light his cigar.

She sat down on a chair close to his and they both were silent for a moment. Scarlett noticed that he was carrying a bigger box and she finally asked, curiosity filled in her voice, "Rhett...what is that box!"

Rhett laughed softly and said, "I was waiting for you to ask me what it was. Well believe it or not, it's a present for you."

Her eyes widened with curiosity. "For me? What is it?"

He grinned and put the box down on the table nearby and opened it to reveal a green bonnet.

Her eyes widened even more and she squealed, "Oh the darling thing! Oh it isn't really for me! Oh Rhett, how lovely."

He held it up to show her but too anxious she kept on trying to take it out of his hands.

"Oh Rhett, do let me try it on!"

He laughed and gave her the bonnet and sat back down as she went to the mirror to put it on.

As she put it on, Rhett glanced at her approvingly and she finally got it on.

She turned her head to him and she said, "How do I look?"

He smiled, "You look good enough to eat. That color suits you very well."

She smiled and said, "Why thank you Rhett," she walked toward him taking the bonnet off her head. "Oh but Rhett, I can't go on excepting these gifts from you, really. I'll definantely never be able to repay you in money."

He smirked, "You'll take the bonnet because it was made especially for you...and besides, I don't think it would suit anyone better."

"But how will I repay you?" Scarlett asked.

"I can think of a few ways you can repay me." Rhett said with a devilish grin.

Scarlett's eyes widened as he inched toward her. She was extremely nervous. It had been so long since she'd been kissed.

He was extremely close to her now and she thought frantically, "He's going to kiss me in a few seconds!"

She closed her eyes and he put his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips. He grew a little bit more into the kiss, but no more than that.

She felt faint and so weak. She had a tingling feeling running all through her body. He kept his lips on hers forwhat seemed like forever then he broke the kiss and looked at her.

She felt as if she were going to fall over. She let out the breath that she had held in her and he grinned.

"If I'm correct I think you enjoy my kisses." He looked amused and his eyes glowed.

She quickly snapped out of her faintness and looked annoyed.

"Don't be silly Rhett."

He laughed and said, "Well my dear, I am certain to bring you more gifts from now on if this is the kind of reward I get. Onlynext timethey will be better and more expensive."

He had a wicked grin on his face and she understood what he meant.

"Rhett Butler you're a varmint." She laughed softly blushing at his meaning.

"Well my dear, I believe I must go now. I've already been here too long. Thank you for the payment."

She scowled and blushed again, "Oh, Rhett must you be so...ugh never mind. Thank you for the gifts."

He smiled and took her hand and kissed it softly, "No, thank you. Goodbye Scarlett.

"Goodbye Rhett." Scarlett said with a smile.

She closed the door behind her and touched her lips. She giggled like a little girl expiriencing her first kiss. She got annoyed at herself, "Why I'm acting so childish."

She quickly went upstairs and picked up Ashley's present off the floor where she had dropped it and went into her room.

/

The last few days before Ashley was to return home was the most busiest of days. Aunt Pitty was busy preparing the house and thinking of what they were going to eat. Melanie was busy fixing her room and once again working on the tunic and prancing around the house excitingly. And Scarlett was busy finding a box to wrap the present in and thinking about Rhetts kisses.

The last few days finally went and Ashley was home. They went to the depot to get him and Melanie was figiting and breathing fast in the carriage while Aunt Pitty was chattering on and on about how different it will be once Ashley is home and that it's good to have a man in the house again. Scarlett on the other hand wanted to get this over with. She knew how awkward it was going to be especially for her. The last time they really talked was at Twelve Oaks when she confessed her love to him. Everytime she thought of it, it made her blush. She was a bit ashamed that she was that childish and so immature.

They were finally at the depot and Melanie sprung out of the carriage and waited anxiously for them to arrive. India and Honey and Mr. Wilkes came shortly afterstanding close by Melanie.The train finally came and Melanie was saying, "Oh! Oh!" over and over in excitement while Scarlett was mearly putting on a small smile and Aunt Pitty just as anxious as Melanie.

"Melly! Melly!" Ashley cried and ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Ashley! Oh Ashley, it has been so long! You're finally here! I'm so happy. Oh Ashley. Come on, say hello to the others! Oh Ashley I'm so glad your finally home!"

"I am too my dear. It's so very good to see you!"

After Ashley finished greeting his father and sisters he came over to Scarlett and Aunt Pitty. He first greeted Aunt Pitty with a warm hug and saying how glad he was to see her. Then he came over to Scarlett.

"Scarlett, my dear. It's so good to see you."

Scarlett smiled and said, "Oh Ashley, It's good to see you. Welcome home."

He kissed her on the cheek and he stared at her a moment then turned back to Melanie and walked away talking to her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They ate a good dinner that night. A kind of dinner they hadn't had for a long time. They all talked merrily and the hours went by quickly and it was late. Aunt Pitty, Ashley, Melanie, and Scarlettsaid goodnight to everyone and everyone left. Melanie had given Ashley his tunic and Scarlett gave him his present. He had looked at Scarlett strangely the whole night and whenever she caught a glimpse of him doing that she mearly smiled sincerely and averted her eyes toward others. She didn't understand why he was staring at her in that way but she only thought it very annoying and disturbing and decided she would ask him about it later.

Melanie and Ashley said goodnight to Aunt Pitty, Scarlet, and Wade and went upstairs.

Morning came swiftly and everybody was up. Melanie was too overcome with grief so she didn't go downstairs but everybody else was scurrying aroung the house giving Ashley things to take with him and telling him to becareful.

There was a moment though when everybody seemed to be out of the room and Scarlett and Ashley were alone. Scarlett was sitting down on a chair in the parlor and Ashley standing staring at nothing.

Scarlett finally looked up and asked, "Ashley, why were you staring at me like that yesterday evening?"

Ashley looked up and smiled a little smile and said, "Oh well Scarlett, I've just--I've noticed you've changed since the last time we've talked. You seem sort of--well. I don't know how to explain it. You've just changed."

Scarlett said a bit annoyed, "I hope you mean in a good way."

Ashley quickly replied, "Oh of course I do. But I just mean you've changed a lot. I don't know you just seem different around me and not the same. You behave as if--well as if--"

Scarlett finished the sentence for him, her voice cool, "You mean as if I'm not in love with you anymore? Why what is so shocking about that? I've decided that I was childish to have ever fallen in love with you and I realize that I wasn't really in love with you but you know, I was quite swept off my feet by you when I was fourteen. Well I was a child. You understand that don't you?"

Ashley turned slightly pale and replied, "Oh yes, of course. I just find it difficult to understand why--"

He was quickly cut off by Aunt Pitty coming into the parlor and saying, "Oh Ashley! You know the train leaves in fifteen minutes. You must hurry. You'll miss it if you don't. Oh Ashley, I hate to send you away like this. Oh my--" Aunt Pitty started to cry a little and Ashley quickly hugged her and said, "Now Aunt Pitty, I'll be seeing you again you know. You're absolutely right I must hurry and catch the train." he turned to Scarlett and he smiled uneasily, "Goodbye Scarlett," he turned to Aunt Pitty again and said goodbye and left.

Scarlett comforted Aunt Pitty for a couple minutes then she went up to her room.

"What had she just said? Had she just told Ashley that she wasn't in love with him anymore? But...and I sounded so cool saying it. As if I really meant it. Oh but did I?" She thought for a couple moments then she thought again, "I knew what he was going to say before Pitty cut him off...he was going to say that he found it--hard to believe that I could fall out of love that easily. I think he was about to say that--well I find that hard to believe myself." Scarlett walked around her room and kept thinking, "How could I fall out of love that quick after loving him for years? Is it really possible? Well, I guess it is--" She was confused at herself. "Well I'd look like a fool if I said I was lying when I said I didn't love him anymore. Oh but I wasn't lying! I'm not in love with him anymore am I?"

She went to her bed and layed down starring up into the ceiling. She was thinking then finally believing that she wasn't in love with Ashley any longer.

Wow! Long chapter!The words seemed to just flow out of my mind while I was writing. I hope you like this chapter.I hope I'm no tmaking anyone bored with this story. If so please tell me! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll update soon. And thank you for all your kind reviews! I'm so happy you like my story! Oh and about the jumbledwords -- please bear with that! I went through this chapter again and corrected all the ones that I saw! If there are a few just bear with it! Thanks so much!

-Katherine


	5. Chapter 5

Since the day Ashley left Melanie hadn't been the same. She had been a little more gloomier. Sometimes she would be sitting in the parlor frowning but then other times she'd be giggling or smiling for no reason at all. Scarlett was the same, still bored and still having nothing to do. The war was getting worse by the months but nothing for them to worry about yet.

One day Melanie went out for a reason no one knew. And when she came back she had the biggest smile on her face.

Melanie rushed up the stairs to Scarlett's room. She opened the door and said, "Scarlett! Scarlett! Oh Scarlett, I'm so happy!"

Scarlett looked at her and got extremely annoyed.

"What is it? Is Ashley coming home again?"

"No. But I wish that were true." Melanie frowned for a moment then she looked up and smiled again, "Scarlett! It's not that. You won't believe it!"

Scarlett scowled, "Melanie Wilkes you had better tell me and you better tell me quick because I promised Wade I'd play soldiers with him."

Melanie giggled and said, "Oh Scarlett, you see well--I've come to tell you that--well--I"

Scarlett sighed and said, "Melly, if you don't tell me right this minute--"

Melanie smiled and said, "Alright I'll tell you. I'm going--to--to have a baby!" Melanie blushed a little but was still excited.

Scarlett was shocked. "Well at least she won't be as gloomy as before." she thought.

"That's fine Melly. I'm glad." Scarlett said trying to sound happy.

"Yes I know! Thank you Scarlett. I wonder if I should tell Aunt Pitty yet." Melanie walked away thinking.

The next few months went by and Melanie got more futhur into her pregnancy. She usually stayed in bed and rarely got out only to go downstairs and eat. The war was getting worse by the days. And the Yankees were coming closer and closer to Atlanta. Scarlett was nursing the soldiers that were wounded everyday and rarely had time to spare.

Everything was chaotic in Atlanta. People rushing everywhere and people riding out of Atlanta and into Atlanta. It was hard to even walk on the sides of streets it was so crowded.

"Scarlett." Dr. Meade called. "Hand me that towel. You needn't be daydreaming! We've got work to do." Dr. Meade said and Scarlett quickly handed him the wet towel and watched as Dr. Meade put it on the soldiers face. "Hand me another." Dr. Meade ordered and Scarlett quickly handed him another towel. "Oh Dr. Meade, do you think the Yankees will get into Atlanta?" Scarlett asked. He looked up and smiled hopefully and said, "Now don't worry about that child. We just have to wait--and see--" He had a little worried look on his face then quickly continued what he was doing.

Another doctor called Scarlett and she quickly rushed to aid him.

By the late afternoon Scarlett was tired and felt so sick seeing all the blood and the dying.

"I'm goin' home now. I haven't seen my family in days. Scarlett you can take a break if you like also."

Scarlett nodded and sighed with relief.

"Another minute in this hospital will kill me!"

She walked out of the hospital to see the streets still as busy as it was. She ran and tried not to get trampled by the horses that were storming everywhere.

"Oh!" Scarlett cried full of frustration. She thought she heard wrong but she heard someone calling her name. It was Rhett!

"Scarlett! Woah. Climb in you shouldn't be walking on the streets with all this going on."

"Oh Rhett! Thank you! Please could you drive me to Aunt Pitty's" Scarlett said loudly as she climbed into the buggy.

Rhett smiled as she climbed into the buggy.

"I'll bet your sick and tired of all that nursing."

"Oh Rhett, I'm am! I also have so much I have to do...Aunt Pitty is thinking of leaving Atlanta, oh, and Melly is expecting. And--oh!"

She covered her mouth and gasped.

Rhett laughed loudly and said, "Scarlett no need to get embarassed. Almost everyone in town knows since she was nursing over 5 months ago and so abruptly quit. Everybody knows that pregnancy is the only thing that will keep Melanie Wilkes from nursing and helping the Cause."

"Oh." Scarlett said quietly.

They pulled up in front of the house and Rhett turned to her and said, "Well here we are."

They both stared at each other for a moment then Scarlett said loudly, "uh--Thank you Rhett. I don't know if I could've made it here without you." She ended sarcastically.

He laughed loudly and said, "Your most welcome Scarlett."

"Good bye" Scarlett said just loud enough for him to hear, and she jumped out of the buggy and walked on the front porch. She opened the door to find Aunt Pitty and Uncle Peter rushing around the place.

"What?" Scarlett said confused.

"Oh no! They're leaving!" Scarlett thought.

Aunt Pitty came up to her and said, "Oh Scarlett, you're finally back!"

"Aunt Pitty you aren't leaving!" Scarlett cried.

"Oh Scarlett, I don't know what else to do! People are leaving everyday now! And oh Scarlett--Uncle Peter don't forget--"

"I won't Miss Pitty Pat. Come on now letsa geta goin'."

They both walked outside and Scarlett ran after them.

"Wait--don't leave yet! We're coming too! All of us, Melly, Wade, Prissy, and I! Wait don't leave I'll be right down." Scarlett shouted at them.

She was about to run into the house when she heard Dr. Meade yell her name.

"Scarlett!" Dr. Meade said as he walked to her.

"Dr. Meade I'm leaving! Auntie is leaving and so is Uncle Peter and--"

"Scarlett you can't go! You've got to stay and help the hospital." Dr. Meade said firmly.

"Oh bother the soldiers...bother the hospital I don't--"

"Never mind the hospital or the soldiers but what about Melanie. She's expecting the baby really soon. She could have it anytime. Would you want to risk having the baby in that buggy."

Scarlett's heart sank. "Oh the baby!"

Scarlett was silent for a moment thinking then Dr. Meade spoke again this time in a lower voice.

"Scarlett, Ashley is fighting for the Cause--he may be wounded--he may be dead. We owe him a well born child."

Scarlett scowled, "Oh alright I'll stay, but it isn't for Ashley's sake but for Melanie's alone."

Scarlett yelled to Aunt Pitty and Uncle Peter to go without her then she turned back to go inside.

Scarlett stayed but she regretted it as each day went on. Melanie's baby hadn't come yet and it was almost as if she would never have that baby at all! Scarlett continued to work in the hospital but stopped after she heard one day that the Yankees were more near to Atlanta than ever.

Scarlett walked home from the hospital that day after she had heard that. The streets were almost all the way empty. Then she heard horses hooves. She quickly looked all about her and finally spotted a man riding like the wind down the street.

Scarlett ran out into the street and held up her hand and said, "Oh please sir, please."

"Yes Ma'am?" he stopped and looked impatient.

"Is it true that the Yankees are close--are they really going to get into Atlanta?" Scarlett yelled.

"I'm afraid so. You'd better head to a different place quick! If you'll excuse me ma'am." With that being said he kicked his horse hard and rode off.

"Oh!" Scarlett said quietly and ran home.

When Scarlett got there she quickly ran inside to tell Prissy to pack everything.

"Prissy! Prissy come here!"

Prissy came flying at the urgency in Scarlett's voice.

"Yasm' Miss. Scarlett?"

"Get everything packed! We're heading to Tara."

"Miss. Scarlett are the Yankees here! Oh lordsy!" Prissy started to get frantic.

"Stop it! Go get everything packed now! We haven't got time for this!"

Scarlett finished her sentence then ran up the stairs and ran to Melanie's room.

"Melly, Prissy's getting our things packed we're heading to--" Scarlett stopped abruptly as she saw the pain in Melanie's face. And then it hit her.

"The baby! It's coming now?" Scarlett asked, her voice sounded frantic.

Melanie nodded and said, "Oh I'm sorry Scarlett, this is just the worst time for it to happen. It--it started at daybreak."

Scarlett's heart sank. Yet again Melanie stopped her from leaving to safety.

"Oh--" Scarlett said quietly.

"Oh Scarlett you've been so good to me. I don't know how I can thank you. You'd probably be safe at Tara or somewhere if it weren't for--me" Melanie said sadly.

Melanie held out her hand for Scarlett to take. Scarlett took it and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Scarlett, I've been thinking--if I--if I don't make it through--you know--will you," her face winced with pain and she sighed, "will you take my baby?"

Scarlett let go of her hand and stood up and said loudly, "Melanie Wilkes you will pull through this! You will not speak this way. You will make it if I have any say in it and you'll have your baby. Don't talk that way."

Melanie tried to smile but pain was visible on her face and she turned whiter.

"I'm going to tell Prissy to get Dr. Meade--"

Melanie said quickly, "Oh no! You couldn't do that not when--oh--" Melanie couldn't finish her sentence and she held the bed sheets and started breathing quicker.

"Oh--Prissy! Prissy!" Scarlett ran out of the room and shouted.

"Yasm'!" Prissy said with a worried look.

"Go get Dr. Meade, Melly's having her baby."

Prissy looked shocked, "Mrs. Melly is--"

"God's Nightgown did you hear me! I said go get him and get him quick! Tell him that she's having her baby and to come right away!"

Prissy immediately ran out of the hall and quickly went out the front door.

Scarlett sighed tiredly. "I'll go get some cool water then."

Scarlett sat there fanning Melanie and occasionally wiping her off with a damp rag waiting for Prissy to come with Dr. Meade. It was visible that Melanie's pains were getting much more severe and that it was only a matter of hours until the baby came.

"Where is that Prissy! I don't know how long it has been...an hour maybe two. Or maybe it has only been a half an hour--how time goes slow."

Melanie looked at Scarlett and smiled a little and said, "Oh Scarlett, you're so good to me--"

"Hush Melly, you need to save your strength, and not talk to me--Dr. Meade will be here I know it--" Scarlett said and then laughed a little, "Mother says that it seems the doctor will never--"

Scarlett quickly stopped her sentence when she heard a door shut downstairs. She quickly dropped the fan on the floor and set the rag down and ran down the stairs to find Prissy standing there---alone."

Scarlett looked at her in horror, "Prissy--" Scarlett started causiously, "--whe--whereis Dr. Meade?"

Prissy looked at her like a frightened little goat and said quietly, "I'z wents up all the way to where he was at---there were so many dead folks on the street it scared me so--" Prissy whimpered remembering what she saw--all the dead soldiers, "--and I'z tole him that Miss. Melly was gwine to have de baby but he says, 'I'z cain't leave these here folks for a baby, and tole me to go 'way 'n getz some one else to helps us." Prissy looked at her with a frightened look.

While heaing Prissy speak she was shocked, "I'm going to have to--oh no! He has tocome--he's just got to come--oh this can't be happening."

"Oh---" Scarlett groaned and sat on the bottom step of the stair andburried her head in herlap--breathing heavily and sighing.

"I'z sorry Miz Scarlett--really I is! Ya aren't gonna punish me now that the docta' cain't come?" Prissy said frantically.

Scarlett looked up and with a heavy heart she got up and said, "No Prissy--I'm not going to punish you. Do you know anything about delivering babies?"

Prissy looked doubtful and worried, "No'm Miz Scarlett, I don't know--"

Scarlett interrupted her and said, "Alright then--" Scarlett said frustrated then thought for a moment then said, "--go light the fire on the stove--keep boiling water in the kettle, get me the ball of twine and--all the clean towels you can find--and--and the scissors--and don't you dare come telling me you can't find them! Go get them--and get them as quick as you can!" Scarlett said a little more harshly.

Prissy nodded and ran to find the things that Scarlett had told her to get.

Scarlett ran back up to Melanie as she heard her crying out, "Oh--Scarlett come--oh--"

Scarlett got up to the room and Melanie was swishing around in the bed violently.

"It's getting worse!" Melanie said with tiny voice.

"Yes Melly, I know--it hurt that much too when I was pregnant with Wade." Scarlett said reasuringly.

"Is Dr. Meade coming?" Melanie asked.

Scarlett sighed frowned, "No Melly, he can't come--we'll manage without him and it'll be fine--" Scarlett started. "--I think." she said in a quiet voice.

The next hours were the worst hours Scarlett had ever had in her life. Melanie was grabbing the bed sheets and conceiling her pain instead of shouting. Her face was full of pain as the baby started coming.

"Oh Scarlett--it hurts! Oh it hurts so terribly! Please--help me--talk to me--" Melanie said her voice tiny and full of pain and helplessness.

"Oh Melly for the third time scream all your pains out instead of hiding it--nobody is going to hear you!" Scarlett looked in horror as she saw the baby coming.

"Oh God, Prissy the baby is coming--"

So Beaugaurd Wilkes was born that hour and Scarlett had never felt so tired and relieved in her life.

She had sent Prissy off a few minutes ago to get Rhett to take them out of this damn town and go back home to Tara.

She sat there on the couch near the door and looked at it--waiting for them to come. She looked at that door and suddenly because extremely tired--so tired--the door was turning foggy now and she was slowly falling asleep. And in an instant she was awakened by a loud cannon booming close by. She jumped and her heart was beating faster than it had ever beated and she sighed and suddenly heard horse hoves--the sound was coming closer and closer until finally it stopped and she heard Rhett say, "Woah--Woah--"

Scarlett sighed with relief and ran out busting the door open and cried, "Oh Rhett--is that you? Oh--I knew you'd come!"

Rhett grinned and got out of the buggy. "Well Scarlett--Prissy tells me that you needed me to help you on your journey from Atlanta--"

"Yes Rhett--we're leaving--" Just then a cannon sounded off and she cried, "Oh the Yankees!"

Rhett patted her shoulder and said, "No--those are just the remainder of our army trying to block them out."

Scarlett sighed with relief and said, "Oh thank God, then we still have time to get everything ready and leave."

"Just where do you plan on going?"

"Home--to Tara."

Rhett grabbed and looked at her sternly and said, "Tara? Don't you know they were fighting at Tara all day--we can't go to Tara--"

Scarlett cried out in frustration and anger, "We're going to Tara even if the Yankees were fighting all day there! And you can't stop me from going! I'm going home--"

Rhett said more harshly, "You fool, Tara's probably burnt to the ground! We're not--"

Scarlett's emotion turned on at that moment and she felt all her hurt, frustration, anger, and stress come pounding on her chest and she cried, "I'm going home if I have to walk every step of the way! I'll kill you if you try to stop me! You--you can't stop me! You can't--I'll kill you if you try--I will--" she was suddenly crying, hot tears running down her face as fast as rain falls in April. And suddenly she was in Rhett's arms and he was comforting her. Oh, it felt so good to be in the strong, warm arms of a man. Protecting her, and comforting her.

"Alright Scarlett darling--now, we shall go--now dry your eyes and stop crying." Rhett said softly and gently pulled out his hankerchief and wiped her tears away.

She looked at him and smiled and they both walked together into the house.

--------

Next chapter! I'm working on the chapter 6 now so it should be up maybe today...or perhaps tomorrow or Monday! Hope you enjoyed and will enjoy my story.

-Katherine


	6. Chapter 6

Rhett, Scarlett, Wade, Melanie, Beau, and Prissy all sat in the buggy and traveled to Tara. Each day seemed to get harder to travel. Sometimes they would have to hide from the Yankees because they'd be riding around. Everyone was extremely hungry and the first one that got the food if any was Melanie and Wade. Scarlett found each day difficult but with Rhett it seemed that she wasn't the one who was taking care of everything.

One day, when it was dark and there was only a little light from the moon shining above, they parked the buggy in a forest to rest a night. Melanie had fainted and had been out cold for hours and Prissy had been struggling to keep awake trying not to fall over on top of Melanie, Wade, and the baby. Wade was sleeping and moaning in his sleep because of hunger. Rhett and Scarlett were the only ones that were awake and more stronger than the others.

Rhett and Scarlett both got out of the buggy and they both stretched and looked up at the stars.

They both sat down on the grass. Scarlett sighed and said, "Look at that star--it's such a bright shining one! You know Pa once said--when we used to look at the stars at night together--that a bright shining star like that one was a magical one and that if you make a wish--it's sure to come true."

Rhett looked at her and was amazed, in that moonlight her eyes glowed like diamonds and looking at her face was like looking at an angels face, so innocent, so peaceful.

"Really?" Rhett said looking at her, his eyes soft.

"Yes--but I don't know what to wish for--I don't know possibly what I could wish for--only to get home safely--and let Tara not be burnt to the ground and let Ma and Pa be alright." Scarlett said still looking at the sky.

"I know what I would wish for--I've been wanting it for quite some time."

Scarlett turned to him and looked curiously at him, "What! Tell me!"

Rhett laughed loudly and declared, "You'd be the last person I'd ever tell."

Scarlett sighed distressfully, "Oh Rhett--please! Tell me--please--I won't tell anyone!"

"Scarlett, you know I'm not going to tell you--you'd have to beg me on your hands and knees for me to--"

Scarlett immediately got up and got on her knees in front of him and said in a poetic manner, "Rhett, I beg of you, tell me what your wish upon that star would be!" then she switched to her normal voice and said, "You said that you would tell me if I begged on my hands and knees well, here I am, on my knees begging you--now you have to tell me!"

Just as she said this--a black crow squacked loudly and they both gasped loudly and Scarlett fell on top of Rhett and they both were extremely startled. When they realized that it was only a crow they both laughed so hard at their silliness. Scarlett was laughing so hard and Rhett the same and she said between laughs, "Oww...my--my stomach--need--to stop--laughing." They both were laughing then they finally settled down and she was still in his arms almost completely on top of him. They both rolled over on their sides facing each other. They looked at each other for what seemed like ages then Scarlett finally spoke, "Rhett--well I begged you on my hands and knees--so aren't you going to tell me?" she said softly. He looked at her and finally said, "Alright Scarlett I'll tell you--" He put his arms around her and pulled her up on his lap and he kissed her--at first slowly and softly--then growing the kiss and pryed her mouth open and right then Scarlett started kissing him back--her arms around his neck. He continued kissing her with passion and fire. Scarlett felt a fire flaming up in the pit of her stomach and felt a tingling feeling in the palm of her hands. They both started breathing heavier and she ran her fingers through his thick, jet black hair. And they both moaned and Scarlett caressed his cheek. They sat their arms around each other kissing for what seemed like hours then Rhett broke the kiss.

Scarlett's eyes remained closed for a few seconds, then she opened them and saw Rhett's black eyes staring at her--full of fire and passion. They stared at each other and were breathing heavier and Scarlett's chest was heaving with passion. Finally Rhett spoke, "---the kiss is not all I want Scarlett--I want all of you, your heart, your soul--You. I want You, and everything that comes along with You."

Scarlett stared at Rhett amazed, "He wants me! He loves me? Well, he never said that--but--perhaps--perhaps he does! Do I love him--? Do I really love him?" Scarlett asked herself silently.

He looked at her and said, "Penny for your thoughts--"

Scarlett said a little timidly, "Rhett--do you--I mean--does that mean--" Scarlett couldn't seem to get it out she blushed a little. Rhett looked uneasily at her and got up and stared at the grass below and said, "Yes I do--I love you more than I've ever loved any other woman--and waited for you longer than I've ever waited for any other woman for that matter." he chuckled uneasily and looked at her still sitting on the ground looking a little shocked.

"Come on--we'd better get some rest--we still have a long ways to go till we reach Tara." He offered his hand and she took it and he pulled her up and they both walked together keeping a little distance with each otherto the buggy for another uncomfortable night in it.

Scarlett was swishing around, feeling uncomfortable and unable to get sleep. Rhett turned to her and said, "Do you want to find some other way to sleep?" Scarlett was startled a little, then nodded. He turned his body around completely so he was facing her. He was in half sitting position and laid his back on the wood that was on the side of the buggy. He gestured Scarlett to lay her head on his chest she obeyed timidly. They lay there for a while then finally Scarlett fell asleep while Rhett was still thinking, "My God--I just told her I loved her--I just told her what I've told myself never to tell her. She doesn't love me--what a fool I am." He sat thinking for a long time then finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning was dark and cloudy--it looked as if it were to rain and pretty quickly it did. They all sat in the buggy soaking wet. Melanie holding the sheets over Beau's head and Wade trying to shield himself from the rain unsuccessfully. And Prissy sighing and moaning quietly from the discomfort of everything. They had found some apples that day and had eaten some but that didn't satisfy their hunger in the least. Wade was complaining more and more and Scarlett was getting more frustrated yet she still had sympathy and told him that they'd get good food soon. She told him that at Tara there would be a great big meal for themall. He believed her and got quieter with his complaints. Melanie barely spoke and the baby cried constantely--the only time she spoke was saying, "Oh my poor baby--oh my poor, poor baby--".

One day Scarlett sat in the buggy chomping on an apple beside Rhett when she noticed something, "Rhett--I think--I think we're almost there!" she shouted happily. Rhett looked at her and said, "What makes you think that?" "This rode--it looks familiar--the turn here, it's where me and Pa used to ride--I remember this road!" Scarlett said loudly. "Okay--so how long do you think--" Rhett started to say. "We'll pass Twelve Oaks first I think--then we'll go a little ways then I think Tara will be there. Oh yes! Twelve Oaks--we can stop there for some food."

They rode for another hour then finally Twelve Oaks came into view--half the house was burnt down and the other half was in the most shameful condition. They both got out of the buggy and Scarlett ran through the ruins to see if anyone was there. Rhett walked behind her looking at the burnt house that was once very magnificent and glorious to look at. He sighed and caught up with Scarlett as she was staring at the stairs which lead up to nothing. He said in a low, depressed voice, "This is what the war does to things--" Scarlett looked at him, tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly and said, "Oh Rhett--what if--what if Tara is this way! What if Ma and Pa and my sisters are gone--what would we do then?" Rhett patted her back and said, "Scarlett--Tara is going to be there, you said you knew that it wasn't burnt to the ground and it won't be. Scarlett honey don't cry--" Scarlett continued sobbing and sobbing harder than she thought she could ever cry. Then she finally settled down and they both looked around more to find anything that may be useful. But they found nothing.

"The damn Yankees! They took everything!..." Scarlett said as she was still looking around--she turned a corner and saw a gravemarker that said, "John Wilkes" and she said, "Oh my God--" Rhett walked over to what she was staring at and he sighed as he saw the gravemarker. She quickly walked away, tears rushing back to her eyes as she moved rubble continuing her search. Rhett still was staring at it then looked at the long staircase up and realized he was standing exactely where he stood a few years ago looking at Scarlett go up the staircase--he could almost picture it now--Scarlett in the green dress talking to some other lady and looking from that lady to him--and back and forth each time looking more and more astonished.

He chuckled a little and said, "Do you remember how it was that day at the barbecue--" Scarlett looked at him and saw him smiling looking at the stairs. Scarlett smiled too...her tears going away as she remembered that day--she was the center of attention, "Yes--I do--it was so long ago. Everything was perfect--everyone and everything was so peaceful--and this house was so beautiful." Scarlett said softly. "Yeah--I remember walking past the staircase then seeing you talking to two boys that already had two girls who behind them were looking extremely jealous. Then that's when I stood here as you went up the staircase and caught a glimpse of me and probably heard of my bad reputation by that girl you were talking to." Scarlett laughed a little and remembered she had admired him a little for not being a gentlemen but still didn't like him, "Yes--she was telling me of your bad reputation as a matter of fact." Rhett laughed and said, "And do you remember that incident in the library with the elegant Mr. Wilkes--" Scarlett turned to the way the library was and it was gone and she said, "Yes Rhett, I do--but that was a very long time ago--things have changed--a lot." Rhett looked at her curiously and said, "How so?..." Scarlett said calmly, "Well for example--the war has changed me and a lot of things have happened to me have changed my feelings about him--and I--I'm simply sayingI don't love him anymore." Rhett stared at her and was a bit shocked, "She doesn't love Ashley anymore? No it can't be possible--but she looks serious." Rhett said, "You simply fell out of love for him, just like that." Scarlett jerked her head and looked at him and suddenly those words seemed familiar, "Rhett--have you ever said those words before to me?" He looked at her strangely and said, "No Scarlett--I don't believe I have...Scarlett are you alright--you look a little pale." Scarlett stood there thinking, "Has he ever said those words to me! I remember clearly he did but--how can that be possible--oh well I'm probably dreaming things!" Scarlett quickly snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Yes I'm alright. Forget I ever asked that question--I guess I was just--thinking things." Then she said, "We'd better get back to the buggy, Tara is not far from here probably a mile down the rode."

They rode down the dusty road so slowly because the horse was getting slower and slower as time went by.

"Why, I could walk faster than this horse can ride! Can't it go any faster!" Scarlett asked.

"Nope--it's too tired--we'll justhave to be patient and get there when we get there." Rhett said and sighed.

Scarlett sighed too and leaned her head against his shoulder and took his arm.

Rhett looked as Scarlett took a little nap on his shoulder and smiled, "She's so innocent--such a child--yet at the same time growing up before his eyes. Into a more mature woman." Then he looked up and saw it was getting more dark by the minutes. It was hard to see if there was any sign of Tara in front of them. The moon came out and he could see more clearly but it seemed that they'd never get to Tara! The horse was way too slow and wasting time. He stopped the buggy to let the horse rest and Scarlett woke up.

"Oh Rhett, I'm sorry I was asleep so long. I was just so tired--"

"It's alright, you need to get some rest--you've been working hard and need a little rest." Rhett said reasuringly.

"But Rhett--what about you--you haven't slept in nearly two days." Scarlett said with a concerned voice.

"Scarlett--I've gone more than two days without sleep once and I can do it again." Rhett said with a laugh.

"Oh Rhett--it seems like we'll never get to Tara! This damn horse is so slow!" Scarlett said with anger.

Just then they came up closer and saw something in the distance. It was Tara!

"Oh my God Rhett, I can't see is it burnt? Is it burnt?" Scarlett cried.

The moon came out from the clouds and they both looked anxiously and saw that Tara was still standing.

"Oh my God! It's still there--Tara! It's still there!" Scarlett said with so much relief in her voice.

She jumped out of the buggy and ran as fast as she could to the door.

"Mother! Mother it's me--it's Katie Scarlett!" Scarlett said loudly pounding on the door.

The door slowly opened to reveal her father and Scarlett immediately sighed and said, "Oh Pa, I'm home. It's me Scarlett--I'm home." At first her father was tense then said, "Oh Katie Scarlett darlin' tis you!"

Rhett stood behind them and after they had finished their hug he stuck out his hand and said, "Mr. O'Hara. Very pleased to meet you sir. My name is Rhett Butler."

He shook Rhett's hand and said, "Mr. Butler--tis you that brought my daughter home?" Scarlett's father asked.

"Yes Mr. O'Hara, I did." Rhett said.

Gerald smiled a littleand let him in and they both went inside.

"Mammy! Oh Mammy it's you! I'm so glad to see you." Scarlett said in a tired relieved voice and then said, "You need to get Melly and the baby and Wade out of the buggy. They're still in there and be careful with Melly--"

Mammy said, "Don't ya be worryin' your pretty lil' head over them. I's gonna get it all taken care of."

Scarlett looked around and noticed something seemed different, "Mammy--where's everybody--where's Mother."

Mammy looked uncomfortably at her and said, "Well Miss. Careen and Miss. Suellen--they's had the typhoid bad and they're weak like lil' kittens."

Scarlett looked at her in question and said, "But--where's Mother?"

Mammy turned to the door that was slightly ajar with a little light coming from it and tears suddenly came to Scarlett's eyes.

"Oh my God--" Scarlett said quietly as tears ran down her face. She opened the door all the way to see her mother lying there---dead.

Scarlett walked out of the door feeling weak and tired from all that crying. She looked to see her father sitting on a chair in his office with Rhett.

She walked in and sat down in a chair close to them both and said nothing then finally her father spoke, "What are you lookin' so down for daughter. Has one of your beau's upset you darlin'?"

Scarlett looked up in horror, "Pa--what do you--"

Rhett quickly got up and lead Scarlett out of the room and she said, "Rhett! Has he gone crazy! My beau's?"

Rhett said quickly, "Mammy told me about it--you might want to ask her."

------

Scarlett talked to Mammy and she told Scarlett how sometimes he would just sit at the door waiting for Ellen to come home--sometimes he would realize that she was dead and cry then the next minute be happy and anxious to come home.

"It's best youz actin' like he's normal--don't as' him 'bout it." Mammy said cautiously.

"Yes, Mammy." Scarlett said wearily. She got up and said, "Mammy get everyone something to eat--"

"There ain't nottin' to eah' 'round here no more Miss. Scarlett--'da Yankees tooks it all." Pork said walking in the room and looked at her with sorrow.

"The chickens? Everything!" Scarlett asked frantically.

"They's tooks that 'de firs' thing." Pork said.

"Oh--Mammy then what are we going to eat?" Scarlett asked hoplessly.

"I don't know chile'--I don't know--" Mammy said with a sorry tone.

"Did you fix Rhett a--"

"Yes hone' chile' I'z got it all taken care of." Mammy said.

Scarlett sighed and walked up to her room and laid on the bed and fell into a uneasy sleep.

-------

I know the beginning of the chapter was kind of like Pinocchio type of thing...lol but I thought that would be cute! Hope you like this chapter...next chapter should be up pretty soon--maybe tomorrow.

-Katherine


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks were hard at Tara. Rhett being there the whole time was the only relief Scarlett had. They had to pick cotton...all of them. Suellen was always complaining and Scarlett was the one who would have to deal with her. Careen wasn't too much of a bother, though she still was so annoying to have to deal with. Wade was quiet most of the time...Rhett would tell him stories at night and entertain him. Melanie was too weak to even get out of bed and the baby was constantely crying for milk. And Scarlett's father got crazier as each day went on. And Scarlett's stomach would growl all the time of hunger.

One hot day Scarlett was working with Rhett in the fields picking cotton while the others were gone somewhere off in the distance.

Scarlett sighed and wiped her face with her hand because of all the sweat and dirt that was on it. She sat down on a rock and sighed again and took off her shoes. Tons of rubble came out of them and dirt. Rhett came over to Scarlett and he sighed too and sat down next to her.

"Oh--it's so hot--" Scarlett said wearily and fanned herself with her hand.

Rhett sighed again and said, "Yeah, nothing like a hot day for hard working--", then he turned to her and stared at her. Her hair was messy, her face was brownish from all the mud and dust. But her eyes--were still sparkling green.

Scarlett smiled and said, "You know--I never thought I'd see the day when Rhett Butler was dirty and working." She laughed and he laughed too. "I never thought I'd see the day either of us was dirty and working."

They both continued working in silence.

Scarlett stopped and said, "Rhett--I can't stand this silence! We've got to talk about something--or you say something."

Rhett laughed and said, "Well--we can tell some things we don't know about each other. Or perhaps something that happened?"

Scarlett laughed and said, "Okay--hmm--I got one--when I was little the boys and I used to climb trees. I'd always be the fastest. We'd race to see who was fastest at running. Pa would always find out and he'd threaten to tell Mother or Mammy and from Mammy it would pass onto Mother. We came to an agreement that he wouldn't tell whenever I climbed trees as long as I didn't tell when he rode his horse. He could ride as fast as he wanted and could jump however many fences he wanted just and I could climb trees and race with the boys. Somehow though, Mother seemed to always find out what the both of was doing."

Rhett laughed, "I can imagine you climbing trees. Somehow I can imagine you doing anything."

She smiled then said, "Now it's your turn. Come on--"

He was silent for a second then said, "I killed a man--"

Scarlett's mouth dropped open and she quickly became excited. "You killed--! Oh--what happened! Why did you kill him?"

Rhett laughed loudly and said, "It was a fight with this young lady's brother--"

He started telling her how he fought this lady's brother because of what he did. Not meaning to kill the man, he did because if he hadn't he would have gotten killed himself. In the end everybody was in tears for the lad and ended up glaring at him coldly.

"How exciting! You didn't get hurt?" Scarlett said with enthusiasm.

"Yes I did actually--right here." Rhett said as he pulled up his shirt to reveal the scar. It was pink andmostly blending with his skin color. It was almost all the way across his stomach and almost to his chest.

She gasped and put her hand on her mouth.

"Oh--it looks like it still hurts." Scarlett said quietly.

"It doesn't--it did at the time, I must say. Very terribly in fact." Rhett said grinning at her shocked, white face.

Scarlett swallowed as he let down his shirt and he laughed.

"Now, my dear, it isyour turn."

"Oh yes--I don't have anything as exciting as that! I don't think I have anything else--"

"Oh yes you do--"

"Alright--just let me think!" Scarlett said with an annoyed look.

Rhett laughed and they both were silent for a moment.

Suddenly Scarlett said, "I have one!...It was a fortune."

"A fortune?" Rhett said with a half grin half questioning look.

Scarlett smiled and looked back. She was talking to the Tarleton twins that day before the barbecue.

\\\

"Look, honey. You've got to give me the first waltz and Stu the last one and you've got to eat supper with us. We'll sit on the stair landing like we did at the last ball and get Mammy Jincy to come tell our fortunes again."

"I don't like Mammy Jincy's fortunes. You know she said I was going to marry a gentleman with jet-black hair and a long black mustache, and I don't like black-haired gentlemen."

"You like 'em red-headed, don't you, honey?" grinned Brent. "Now, come on, promise us all the waltzes and the supper."

_\\\  
_  
"Yes--a fortune.Mammy Jincy, which is the one who told me the fortune,said that I was marry a gentlemen with jet-black hair and a mustache. Why, I don't even know anyone with jet black hair and--"

Scarlett stopped working and turned toRhett, her eyes wide.

"Jet-black hair and a mustache huh?" Rhett said and chuckled. He looked a little surprised yet there was something in his eyes that she didn't understand.

"Yes." Scarlett whispered looking at him.

They stared at each other not a word. They seemed to be getting closer and closer to each other. They were so close now then suddenly they heard the loud complaining screech of Suellens voice yelling, "Scarlett!"

Scarlett looked down and got out an annoyed and disappointed sigh, "Yes Suellen!" she yelled back.

Suellen walked closer to them and said, "Oh Scarlett--can't I stop working--my hands feel raw and my back! Please can't I--"

"Suellen! How many times do I have to tell you--it's unfair for everyone else to work, and you rest! Everyone is as tired as you are." Scarlett said sharply.

Suellen said this time in a whining tone, "Scarlett--please. I feel so tired. I can't stand this heat. Can't I just--"

"No Suellen--get back to work. We've got to do something around here if we want to eat. Besides--you have to do something for Tara."

Suellen whined, "Oh! What do I care about Tara, I hate Tara!"

Scarlett had enough. She walked over to her and slapped her hardly. "Don't you dare ever say again that you hate Tara! It was the house we grew up in--have memories in--Tara represents Ma and Pa!" Scarlett said. "It's the same as hating them if you hate Tara!" Scarlett said a little quieter then yelled, "Now get back to work!"

Suellen put her hand on her cheek for a long time, more shocked than hurt and walked away sobbing.

Scarlett looked at Rhett again and was breathing heavily. She had yelled like she had never yelled just now and slapped her sister as hard as her arm would allow.

He suddenly laughed loudly and said, "As I said before I can imagine you doing anything. Don't you think you were being a bit too harsh though?" He said with a devilish grin.

Scarlett scowled and said, "Don't be a varmint.No I don't think I was being at all too harsh. She's the annoyingest person alive and someone needs todo something so she can just shut up and work!"

That being said he laughed again and they both went back to work.

----

The next few days were a little easier. Suellen stopped complaining to Scarlett, instead complaining to Careen. Melanie was getting better and was able to walk around and carry her baby, but still not able to work yet. Scarlett's father seemed to get worse everyday. Sometimes he'd be his merry self and then he'd bewaiting at the door for Ellenlittle puppy waiting at the door for it's master. Then after a while of waiting he would cry and realize that Ellen was dead. Each time everybody started getting more depressed. Scarlett had hoped that he would come to sense after a while but her hopes began to fade after weeks and weeks of this strange and crazy behavior. Rhett and Scarlett worked more every day and they two seemed to be the only ones actually working and not complaining.

Over the next few days Scarlett seemed to get closer to Rhett. They'd sometimes sit and talk outside after dinner staring up at the night sky. Neither Rhett nor Scarlett ever mentioned Mammy Jincy's fortune Scarlett mentioned that day. It was like they both were waiting for either of them to bring it up. Everyone seemed more glad of Rhett because Scarlett was in better moods when he was around. But still Scarlett got as mad at anyone who wasn't doing what they were supposed to do.

----

One day Scarlett was going into the house and taking a little rest when she heard horse hooves.

"Who could that be?" Scarlett wondered cluelessly.

She looked out and looked closely and suddenly fear tugged at her heart.

"A Yankee! Saints preserve us, it's aYankee! What do I do?" She thought desperately.

Then she suddenly remembered the revolver she had in her room that Rhett had given her for safety a while back on rough-and-ready in case he was gone and a Yankee ever came.

She ran upstairs and quickly as she could and grabbed it.

She walked slowly to the top of the stairs and watched as he went room to room searching for anything valuable. She slowly went down the stairs as he seemed indulged by something in a room that was out of view of the stairs. She took off her shoes, fearing they would make noises and she went quietly down the stairs dreading every step, hoping the stairs wouldn't creak.

She had the gun behind her and suddenly the Yankee came running out of the room and her heart raced as he looked at her and pointed his gun and said, "Who's there? I'll shoot if you move any clos--" he stopped his sentence halfway as he got a look at her and grinned sort of evily. "You alone little lady? Look's like this house isn't empty as I thought." She looked at him disgusted and he said, "You ain't very friendly are ya? Got anything valuable besides these earbobs?" he said as he carelessly shook the box that had been Scarlett's mothers.

All Scarlett could think of at this moment was, "Get your hands off my mothers things." She wanted to shout that, in fact, right in his face but she didn't dare shout--or speak unless spoken to.

"You Yankees have been here before?" She asked and kind of assumed.

The Yankee came closer and looked curiously at her and said, "What have you got hidden behind you?"

She froze and thought, "Oh no."

He came so close she could smell his stinking breath and couldn't stand it any longer. She pulled out her gun and pulled the trigger not daring to look or aim. Fortunately she aimed correctly and she heard a boom of the gun and a boom of him falling.

She looked at the dead body and felt proud and shocked at the same time. She looked away and felt sick. I just murdered a man! Oh God, even if it is a Yankee! Her mind reflected on the scripture in the Bible that she remembered her Mother saying. She heard her mother's kind soft voice saying these commandments. She flashed back to a day when her mother was putting them to bed. Suellen and Careen had been in Scarlett's room not wanting to go to bed.

\\\

"Mother I don't want to go to bed!" Suellen whined.

"Mother I don't think I will be able to sleep." Careen said kindly.

"No Suellen you have to go to bed, you need rest for tomorrow is another day in which you need strength. Careen darling, I know if you close you eyes you'd be able to get to sleep. I remember when I was a little girl it was difficult to get to bed so my mother told me to just shut my eyes and relax and it always would work." Ellen said gently to the both of them.

"Mother, will you tell some stories, you know which ones." Scarlett asked.

"Alright, Scarlett dear. I will after I come back."

Scarlett watched as Ellen took both Suellen and Careen and put them to bed.

Ellen came back and sat down on the chair next to Scarlett's bed.

"Now, which story would you like me read?"

"Oh any story Mother, it helps me get to sleep faster."

"Alright, I'll read the one of Moses."

Ellen began reading how Moses had taken the children of Israel and parted the sea. It always made Scarlett ask how that was possible. Her mother would always patiently reply, "God was helping Moses and He would always do miracles."

Scarlett would always reply "Oh" and think nothing of it listening to more of the story.

It came to part where Moses held the Ten Commandments which were on a tablet which God had written on. Ellen would read the Ten Commandments to her:

_I. I AM THE LORD THY GOD, THOU SHALT NOT HAVE strange gods BEFORE ME.  
II. __THOU_ _SHALT NOT TAKE THE NAME OF THE LORD THY GOD IN VAIN.  
__III. REMEMBER THOU KEEP HOLY THE SABBATH DAY.  
IV. __HONOR THY FATHER AND THY MOTHER.  
V. __THOU SHALT NOT KILL.  
VI. __THOU SHALT NOT COMMIT ADULTERY.  
__VII. __THOU SHALT NOT STEAL.  
VIII. __THOU SHALT NOT BEAR FALSE WITNESS AGAINST THY NEIGHBOR.  
IX. __THOU SHALT NOT COVET THY NEIGHBOR'S WIFE.  
X. THOU SHALT NOT COVET THY NEIGHBOR'S GOODS. _

"Now Scarlett, dearest, I know you won't do any of those things. Will you darling?" Ellen asked.

"Of course not Mother. I would never." Scarlett replied sleepily.

"Alright darling, goodnight."

_\\\  
_  
She gasped and thought, "Oh God--what would Mother say if she knew I did this! Oh I can't think about this now!" She looked at the body again and sighed. She knew she was probably as pale as aghost at that moment--looking at all the blood and the ugly face deformed by the bullet.

Just then Rhett came running in and saw the Yankee on the groundand her paler than a white wedding gown. He looked at her and at the Yankee and smiled.

"Scarlett--you really can do anything can't you--I must say though, I didn't even thinkthat Scarlett O'Hara had the nerve to kill a man. I never doubted the strength--" Rhett laughed.

"Rhett this is no time for jokes--I just killed a man. That is not a joke. Even if it is a Yankee--I've just done murder!" She got paler and sat on the bottom stair as if she had lost all energy.

He smiled, then looked at the body in disgust and said, "Well, we have to burry the body somewhere. Where? In the backyard?"

Scarlett not looking up said, "Yes--I think that would be the best place."

Suddenly Scarlett heard yelling and screaming from outside and heard, "Scarlett! Was that you? Scarlett--are you okay?"

She ran to the windowopened itand yelled, her voice breaking, "Uh--I-uh--"

Careen ran up closest to the window and looked up and said, "Scarlett what was that? What happened?"

Rhett came behind Scarlett and into the view of the window and said, "It's alright--Scarlett was uh--cleaning the revolver and it went off by accident, barely missing her head. She's a little terrified."

Careen sighed and said, "Scarlett--really--we thought it was--well never mind. Please be more careful." Everbody started agreeing and telling her to be more careful and scolded her.

Scarlett closed the window and said, "Well at least nobody knows I killed a man, but you certainly have made me look like a clumsy fool."

Rhett laughed loudly and started to take the body then groaned quietly and said, "It'll bleed across the yard and you can't hide that."

Scarlett thought quickly and ran up the stairs getting an extra cloth that she had and threw it to him. He wrapped it around the dead Yankee's head and started to carry him out but Scarlett quickly stopped him before he could get out of the door. "Oh Rhett--stop--Oh my God--I can't believe I hadn't thought of this sooner!"

Rhett had a confused look on his face and said, "What?"

Scarlett said, "Why, to look through his knapsack--or--pockets! If there's any money!"

Rhett laughed and said, "You know Scarlett--I'm really surprised I didn't think about that myself. Here--check this pocket--"

They searched his pockets and found tons of coins--earings--and things that looked stolen.

"To think that we could have buried all this money with him!" Scarlett sighed with relief and tookeverythingand was about to take it to her room then stopped and said, "Rhett--do you need any help or--"

"No my dear, I don't need any help--now you run along and store the goodies somewhere safe." Rhett said sarcastically.

Scarlett laughed and went up the stairs.

----

Days went by--weeks went by and they kept on working. Melanie had gotten much better over the days and started working too. She tried to work as hard as she could and sometimes if she worked too hard she'd faint and Scarlett would have to bring her in the house and pour water on her face. That happened repeatedly and finally Scarlett told her that if she really wanted to help her she'd work hard but not hard enough to faint so she would have to take time bringing her in. Melanie nodded and simply went back to work and still worked as hard but if she felt faint she'd just sit on the ground and fan herself and quickly get up again and try not to faint from the hot sun beating down on her and everyone else. Melanie repeatedly spoke of Ashley and asked Scarlett where he possibly could be and each time Scarlett would give the same answer.

"I don't know Melly, he could be anywhere!" Scarlett answered.

"Oh but Scarlett--do you think the war will be over soon? I think it will be--something's bound to happen. I just know it! Don't you think--maybe--we'll--Oh I can't think that! We just couldn't surrender could we?"

"Melly I don't care whether we do surrender or not I just want this good for nothing war to be over." Scarlett said.

"Yes--" Melanie said somewhat sadly, "I guess I feel the same way--"

Melanie sat down on the chair and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh don't worry Melly--Ashley will be back all in one piece I know he will--oh Melly it's no use getting all worked up over this!"

"Oh I know--you're right." Melanie stood up and dried her tears and smiled and walked away and said, "I guess I'll go to my room now and check on Beau."

Scarlett looked at Melanie and suddenly felt sorry for her. Scarlett was lucky she didn't have someone she loved out in the war.

Scarlett walked out in the hallway and suddenly she heard horses hooves.

"It must be Pa coming from town with news of the war." Scarlett said aloud.

The door burst open and her father yelled, "Katie Scarlett! Katie Scarlett O'Hara!"

He ran to her and held her shoulders and shook them and said, "The war!"

Scarlett got worried and said, "What Pa? What about the war?"

"It's over! The war is over! We surrendered!"

Scarletts eyebrows went up and said, "Oh Pa! The war's over?"

"Yes Katie Scarlett! 'Tis over!"

Scarlett felt relieved.

"The war is over! This cruel war is finally over!" She thought over and over.

----

During the next few weeks soldiers started down the road and stopped at Tara and ended up staying. More and more soldiers poured in and soon there were enough soldiers to fill half a living room. They spared food so that every soldier had one. Melanie kept waiting anxiously to see if Ashley were coming. But soon the soldiers ceased to come and Melanie grew more worried.

One day Melanie was talking with a soldier and light came on her face and she walked to Scarlett and said, "Oh Scarlett--Ashley was taken prisoner--I just found that out by a soldier he was fighting along side with! Maybe he's on some northern road right now and a nice Yankee woman is giving her share of dinner to him and my Ashley will come back to me soon!"

Scarlett looked at her and said, "I hope so Melly, I hope so--"

----

Well, I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update!I have a music test tomorrow and I've been working night and day to prepare for it! I hope this long chapter made up for it! Well, I hope you all like this overall story. Please review!

-Katherine


End file.
